The Other Rider
by Windrider340
Summary: What happens when Hiccup meets another Night Fury Dragon Rider? As he and Vennessa become friends over a common enemy, something happens and they fall into trouble together. Really bad summary but the story will be great. Rated T- mild torture later on. DISCONTINUED! Now called The Other RiderV2
1. Beginings

**Hello everybody! This is my very first fanfic and I can't wait to see what you guys think. I'll try to update once or twice a week so keep and eye out.**

 **Windrider**

* * *

The hooded rider and its' dragon dove into a spinning barrel roll. As fast as lightning the black dragon opened its' wings before hitting the water and shot up a couple feet in the air. The figure laughed. It reached up and pulled off the hood revealing beautiful golden blonde hair. She reached down and patted the dragon's head. "That was the fastest yet, Flash." The dragon cooed in appreciation. Together the two soared over water. She looked down at her reflection. Her emerald green eyes were shining brighter than ever in the glorious afternoon sun. She smiled and leaned back on her dragon.

They landed on their island not far from where they practice. "That really was great today. Who's my good Nightfury? Yes it's you my little boy." She smiled and laughed again. It was sunset by the time she and her dragon had both eaten. She pulled out her sleeping bag, took off her armor, and climbed in. Soon her dragon curled around her and she drifted off to sleep calm.

* * *

XXX

The girl jerked awake. She heard voices. The Nightfury was already awake in a defensive position in front of her. "Easy boy. I'm up," she soothed. The voices became louder. She knew those voices. _Middle of the night and he decides to attack her island now. Not going to happen Viggo Grimborn, not tonight._ She grabbed her armor, mounted her dragon, and they took off. "Sound wave bud. See of you can find him." She watched as the plasma rings bounced off objects; then, she heard the one she wanted. There just outside the clearing where she stayed, was two men advancing. Ryker and a dragon hunter. They were in the camp where her fire was still burning. S _tupid me, I should have put the fire out._ I scolded myself. She landed Flash in a tree.

"Single plasma shot at Ryker's feet. Once fired, move to the tree across the camp." Flash nodded. He shot the blast and moved quickly to the other tree. It landed right between Ryker's legs. He jumped back surprised. His eyes narrowed and he grabbed the man next to him by the shirt and hoisted him up.

"How can we get one Nightfury and its' rider but they always escape. And yet we can't even touch the other and that stupid girl," Ryker had twisted the man's shirt.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise. Another Nightfury? She pulled out her sword, "Bring me down boy." The Nightfury did what she asked and landed in front of Ryker.

"Ah…I knew that would bring you down."

She rushed him, pinning him to the wall, and brought the sword to his neck, ignoring the other man. "Another Nightfury did you say?"

"Granted I said that but no. There is no other Nightfury," Ryker said. But she could see in his eyes that he was hiding something.

"But thank you for walking right into my trap," came a new voice. Viggo. "NOW," he shouted.

"Flash, fly." He took to the air in the blink of an eye. A net landed right where he had been. "GO! I'll be fine," she yelled to him. He disappeared into the clouds.

"Outsmarted there Viggo," she said getting into a battle stance.

"Not even close…Vennessa," he snarled back. "You should know that. Your much smarter than anyone I've met."

"Why thank you but I know fighting really isn't really your…style now is it."

"Got me," he giving her a diabolical smile and raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Then why did you show yourself? Why bother leading me into a trap if you don't have the only Nightfury alive," Vennessa interrogated.

"Because I only need you. Your dragon will come back to save you no matter what." His smile widened.

"But to do that you need to catch me."

"Easy."  
Viggo waved his hand and suddenly Ryker had the hilt of his sword against her neck. She struggled back he pushed harder against her windpipe. Ryker was going to chock her until he fainted. Fainted!  
She started to flutter her eyelids and gasp for breath. She closed her eyes and made her body relax completely. He released her and she dropped to the ground.  
As, he bent down to lift her up, she opened her eyes and swung her leg at his head. _SMACK!_ It collided with his nose and he stumbled back. His nose was bleeding and starting to swell. He looked up and scowled at her. She then turned to the other man that was with Ryker and punched him in the jaw. He stumbled backwards leaving a gap. With an opening now available, she sprinted away. "Sorry Viggo, better luck next time." It was a good thing she didn't have anything sentimental in camp, she wouldn't be returning here for a long time.

She raced to the edge of a cliff just in time to see Ryker chasing after her. She knew this had to be part of the plan…something wasn't right. She looked down. Now she knew why. Below her was a dozen ships from Viggo's armada.

"Oh Thor," she gasped. She had to time it perfectly. Ryker would be on her any second but once she jumped the ships would be on her. Suddenly she heard the wing beats of a dragon.

"Flash, NO! Go back," she shouted. To her surprise it wasn't her Nightfury but a Razorwhip with a rider. _So now you have riders to. Nice going Viggo. Didn't see that coming._ Vennessa got into a crouch and covered her head as the rider zoomed too close for comfort. It stopped immediately and she felt the dragon's claws grab her shirt. She was lifted off the ground and was soon high in the sky. She twisted and struggled in the claws to no avail.

Suddenly, she heard the unmistakable sound of a Nightfury. So did the Dragon Hunter. "Hiccup," it said. _So it's a girl after all._ The rider gave a command and Vennessa was released. She plummeted to the ocean.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading my first chapter. Review, Follow, Fav. It will really help me out**

 **See you soon**

 **Windrider**


	2. The Meeting

True to his name, Flash was there in an instant. She landed squarely in the saddle and she snapped her feet into the stirrups and clipped herself in. they took off in seconds. She saw the look of surprise on the other girl's face as they passed. Vennessa smiled. _You outsmarted me there Viggo, as usual. Why would she drop me though?_ She turned Flash into the clouds in case she was being followed by the girl. They flew away from their home heading north for the rest of the night.

XXX

They landed on an island about 12 hours from her home. Vennessa curled up against Flash and tried to fall asleep. This time she dreamed that Once, more it was interrupted by voices. Vennessa leaped on Flash and took refuge in the clouds once more. The voices grew audible as she watched a Deadly Nadder and another rider fly below them. She then heard chanting, "Snotlaut, Snotlaut, Oi Oi Oi. Did you see me blast those ships?! IT WAS AMAZING!" She watched as the boy chanting flew by on a Monstrous Nightmare. He must be a very arrogant member.

"Shut up Snotlaut. It wasn't that great. Lucky shot…at best," said the girl on the Nadder.

"Oh and how would you know Astrid? You weren't even there," retorted Snotlaut.

"Knock it off guys. You can be so irritating with your arguing sometimes. It gives Meatlug here very bad headaches," said a stocky, boy riding a Gronkle. He patted her head and Meatlug licked his face.

"Fishlegs stop complaining all the time," stated a boy on the back of a…Zippleback? Vennessa hadn't seen one of those in a long time.

"I agree bro. That is what gives your dragon headaches," explained a girl-the other rider's sister-on the other head of a Zippleback.

"Couldn't have said it better Ruff."

"Agreed Tuff."

"All of you knock it off. You're giving me headaches now." A voice said. She couldn't see him which meant he had to be right below her. As the clouds slowly moved past her, she saw him. Suddenly Flash let out a threatening sound only a Nightfury could make. Vennessa then saw the dragon he was riding…a Nightfury! The boy looked up and stopped his dragon.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Astrid asked. _Hiccup! That's the name the rider said before she dropped me._

"Nothing. Go on ahead I'll meet up with you," He answered. As soon as Astrid left he said, "Fly up bud. Someone's up there."

Vennessa heard him and directed Flash into a cloud higher up from where she'd been. If Hiccup knew about the sound wave…she was in trouble.

She watched as Hiccup and yes a Nightfury soared into the clouds. He was almost as beautiful as Flash except for one thing. One of his tail wings was missing. Instead there was a red piece of cloth with a symbol on it. She couldn't make out the picture. _Probably the Dragon Hunter's symbol._ She watched as Hiccup clicked something and the tail opened a little more. _Stuck on there right after Hiccup cut off his tail wing and crippled his flight._

"You know what to do Toothless. Someone is here and following us," Hiccup said. He _had_ heard Flash after all.

Before…Toothless the Nightfury...could do anything, Vennessa jumped off Flash at Hiccup. It would land them both on the island where Vennessa could pin Hiccup down and interrogate him. She hit him and the side and it brought him off Toothless. The dragon began to fall without the rider. Flash on the other hand was making Toothless fall faster. He had hit Toothless in the side-claws sheathed-and dove to the ground.

"ASTRID," Hiccup yelled angrily. "Get off m-" he cut off the sentence when he realized I wasn't Astrid. Her hood had come off and her blonde hair was flying behind her. Then he shouted her name louder, "ASTRID! HELP!" But no dragon came.

Vennessa let go of Hiccup and Flash did the same. He grabbed her body and opened his wings to slow down the decent. Toothless beat his wings furiously and made it to Hiccup. He flipped over and absorbed the impact instead of Hiccup. He unfurled his wings to let Hiccup go and groaned. Flash let go of her and she leaped at the boy. Hiccup's face lit up in surprise. Then he thrashed left and right trying to rid himself of her. Instead Vennessa unsheathed her sword and placed the flat end on his throat.

"Where is he? Where are Viggo and Ryker Grimborn?" She growled.

"How in Hel should I know?" He retorted.

"You work for him. You, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlaut, Ruff and Tuff, and the other girl on a Razorwhip""

"Wh-What?! No that's insane. I've been searching for him. In fact we just blew up some of his ships!" He paused. "How did you know my team's names?"

"I was the one in the cloud. Now once more: Where Is Viggo?" he shrugged his shoulders. "Flash! Plasma shot." The Nightfury's blast landed right next to Toothless head. Hiccup cried out for her to stop when he saw it fire. "Next time it won't miss. Now Dragon Hunter Hiccup," she practically spat his name, "Where. Is. Viggo?"

"For the last time. I'm not with Viggo. My team and I are Dragon _Riders_ not hunters. That is my dragon Toothless the last Nightfury…or so I thought."

Vennessa looked at his forest green eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. She waved her hand to called Flash off. He bounded over to her and nudged her gently, cooing. She smiled and patted his head. "This is Flash."


	3. Friends

**Hello again!. I have a question. Should I do some of this in Hiccup's POV? I feel like I should but I just don't know. Tell me in the reviews. So here it is Chapter 3.**

* * *

"May I," Hiccup asked reaching out his hand. She stepped out of his way. Flash took a cautious step forward. As Hiccup went to place his hand on his head, the Nightfury growled. Hiccup turned his head away, took a deep breathe in, and left his hand hanging in the air. Flash looked at it and sniffed it; then placed his nose in the palm of his hand. Toothless didn't like it one bit.

He charged up, spreading his wings out wide, and Flash jumped back. Seeing what he was about to do, Vennessa pushed Hiccup down. She put herself in front of him and the two Nightfuries. "FLASH! NO!" He immediately swallowed back the plasma shot he was about to fire. She turned around and offered Hiccup her hand. This is when she got a good look at him. He was a little tall and lanky with pale skin. His dark brown hair hung down into the same emerald green eyes she had. And to top it off he had a prosthetic from the knee down. She then reached out her hand to Toothless. He accepted it and ran his head up her arm.

"HICCUP!" a voice cried out from behind. Vennessa turned around and unsheathed her sword. It was Astrid with her axe in hand. Flash jumped in front of her. "Toothless move out of the way." Flash gave her a quizzical look.

"That's quite insulting you know…Astrid," Vennessa told her as she jumped on Flash. "You don't know one dragon from another. Shameful really."

"Astrid look I'm right here." She ran up and hugged him. "That's not Toothless. His name is Flash. That is Toothless," he pointed to his dragon. Astrid was dumbfounded.

"Put your axe down before you do something you regret."

"Oh! _I'll_ do something _I'll_ regret. You wish," she snapped.

"STOOOPPP!" Hiccup yelled. "Astrid, she's a friend. I'm fine and in one piece."

"Then when did you screech my name?!"

"I thought he was a dragon hunter so I tackled him out of the sky. Then I started to interrogate him on Viggo's position and that's when he told me he was a dragon rider." Vennessa explained.

"Come back with us t-…why did you think I was a dragon hunter?" Hiccup stopped mid sentence and turned to her. Vennessa told him the story from last night and how as the rider on the Razorwhip heard the Nightfury whistle she said the name Hiccup.

"Could it be…no. Not possible. Why would she do that," Hiccup thought out loud. He stopped and instead started pacing. He stopped abruptly, "Come back with me and the other dragon riders. Back to our base." His eyes looked pleadingly at her.

"Ok," was all she said. She nudged Flash into the sky and watched as Hiccup secured the prosthetic into place and clicked opened the red tail wing. "What happened to Toothless's tail?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell it when we get back. Now let's go." He shot off gracefully into the sky. Astrid scowled. Vennessa followed closely behind.

"Ok Flash. Let us show him something awesome." Flash moved into the clouds. He shot of at incredible speed and surpassed Hiccup in a second. "Dive!" Flash did his best dive. Vennessa released her hold on the saddle and pushed off. She heard Hiccup gasp as she plummeted toward the ocean and possible death. She spread herself out in the air and Flash opened his wings. They slowed her descent and offered an easy way for her to get back on the dragon.

Suddenly Hiccup leaped off to and joined in her free fall. "You want to see something cool?"

"Of course." She smiled. Vennessa heard Astrid growl from above on her Nadder. _Wow. She has anger issues._ Hiccup on the other hand was really starting to grow on her. He clipped something to his arms and legs, got back on Toothless, and locked his tail in place.

"I'll let you two waste your time. See you back at the Edge… _Hiccup_ ," Astrid snarled as she zoomed by angry. _Big anger issues._

"Ready Toothless?" Hiccup asked ignoring Astrid's comment. He cooed in reply. Hiccup once more leaped off him and this time soared through the sky. Vennessa gasped and dropped onto Flash. He flew back up towards Hiccup. As he glided next to him, Vennessa inspected his wing suit.

"Amazing," she said. A plasma blast was shot right underneath Hiccup and he moved up again. Flash veered away sharply, growling loudly.

"Sorry, that's how I stay up."

"Um…Hiccup? You should probably get back to Toothless." Hiccup look ahead. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the giant rock faces veering up ahead.

"Toothless!" He was struggling to reach his rider. "Toooothleesss! Now would be a very good time to help me out!"

"I'll get Toothless. Flash fly me over." Flash obeyed. Vennessa knew only one foot would fit in the stirrups, seeming as Hiccup's fake leg would only fit in the other. "O.K. Toothless, you have to trust me on this one." She locked her first foot in and swung her leg over the saddle. Flash zipped up to Hiccup, and he got on just in time.

"There are six positions. If you need help watch Toothless's tail fin." Hiccup shouted over his shoulder as she was struggling to get the hang of it. "Pull out the pin to unlock it. That closes the fin."

"Got it." She pulled out the pin and she and Toothless immediately dropped.

"Bring your foot all the way forward." She did and Toothless soared back. She patted his head in apology. He slapped her instead. Toothless zoomed ahead and she finally got the hang of controlling his tail. First a click forward then a click to middle. She was better at it than she expected.

The four of them rode through the clouds even though Hiccup was on Flash and Vennessa, on Toothless. The Nightfury really seemed to be liking to her. When they were only a matter of minutes from the Edge, Flash turned sharply into the clouds. She directed Toothless up wards.

Flash was in the clouds shaking constantly, clearly agitated. Hiccup was trying to calm him, but nothing worked. Toothless shifted closer sensing she wanted to be next to him. Gingerly, she reached out and touched him gently his crest. At her touch he quieted a considerable amount.

"He never gets this agitated unless theirs people he doesn't trust around." She paused for a moment to think. "We should fly high and above the clouds. We're too close to switch. We can get back on our dragons once Flash is quiet."

"Good plan." Hiccup responded. They soared and all the while Flash grew more agitated. "We should be right over home." She nodded and turned Toothless down. His dive was good but nothing like Flash's. She cleared the clouds and saw the Edge. Seconds later 4 dragons flew by below her. She sat there hovering in the air watching them head in different directions. _Must be looking for Hiccup not me._ She sighed heavily. "VENNESSA. I need your He-HELP!" she heard Hiccup shout very loudly. The rider on the Gronkle looked up and Toothless flew back up into the clouds soon after he heard his Master in distress. She knew the Gronkle rider had seen her and heard Hiccup.

Flash's eyes were slits and nostril's flared. As soon as he saw her he relaxed.

"Ok let's switch back." She said. Hiccup let out a sigh of great relief. She locked the tail in place. Hiccup stood up steadily and so did she. She stepped onto Flash while Hiccup jumped to Toothless. Flash twitched suddenly and Vennessa lost her footing causing her to fall backward. Hiccup reached out quickly and caught her.

Just then, the rest of the dragon riders flew up…including Astrid.

* * *

 **O.K Chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoyed it. The next one will be posted around Thursday or Friday so stay tuned. If there are any questions you can tell me in the reviews.  
Again, should I switch between Hiccup and Vennessa's POV or make the whole story Vennessa's? **

**Review, Follow and Fav. Windrider340**


	4. Introductions

**Hello everybody and Happy Columbus Day. I'm sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up but my computer was having technical difficulties. Thank you dad. I will update Wednesday. anyways here is Chapter 4. Enjoy**

 **Windrider**

* * *

(Hiccup POV)

Hiccup pulled his hand away as Vennessa scrambled back on Flash and blushed…hard. He turned to see Astrid's face was turning redder than lava the angrier she got. Once she was settled, Flash shifted and without a command fired at the riders.

"FLASH!" she yelled. It landed below Snotlaut and Hookfang but it certainly got the nightmare angry real fast. He lit himself on fire and blasted a jet of flame at her and the Nightfury. Hiccup could see Flash take control and dive towards the land. Hiccup lost sight of him but he knew that Toothless could still sense him. Suddenly Toothless whipped his head towards the rider. He watched as Flash flew up silently behind them. As he fired himself up for multiple plasma blasts, Toothless did the same. For each shot Flash took Toothless countered it.

"FLASH STOP!" She commanded. He did immediately. Toothless was panting and quite tired. Flash hardly broke a sweat. "I-I'm sorry. He's never been like this. Then again he's never been around anyone."

"That doesn't matter." Astrid snarled. "You and that dragon almost seriously injured one of us."

"Guys it's O.K. Flash was just protecting her like our dragons. Normally a big group like this are the Dragon Hunters. He's probably just a little afraid," Hiccup explained. He shot a smile Vennessa way. She flew Flash back over to Hiccup and gave him a smile back. He turned his gaze back to the Riders. He scanned their faces seeing mistrust on all but Fishlegs. He looked just about ready to explode. Hiccup gestured to him.

"Gang don't you see? We have a common enemy with the Hunters, specifically Viggo. And look at her dragon. I mean another Nightfury. This is so amazing. He looks so much like Toothless and yet he's so different." He said in his unnaturally high voice. He saw Vennessa's smile widen. At least he didn't hate her.

"We can discuss this further at Dragon's Edge. Let's go," Hiccup said.

"Last one back is a rotten dragon egg!" The Zippleback riders said in unison as they drop into a dive. She smiled feeling my first chance to redeem myself and Flash.

"O.K. boy we got this. Let's show them how to dive." Hiccup heard her say before he took off. True, Vennessa didn't exactly know where she was supposed to land but it didn't matter. She would find their way. All the other riders had moved and he and Astrid were in the lead. Flash spread out his wings, gave them a hard push downwards. Then tucked them in for the spinning dive. Vennessa pulled herself close into Flash and laid flat. Hiccup glanced back and saw Vennessa and Flash in a spinning dive. They soared past Fishlegs, Snotlaut, and the twins all in one go. He pulled himself closer as she quickly past Astrid and gained on him. Soon the two whistling sounds of the Nightfuries mix into one. She loved the sound and Flash soon gained on Hiccup.

Hiccup knew Vennessa saw what they were aiming for-a semi-circular building that had what looked like green wind painted on the deck and the dragons painted on the door. Two seconds before landing, Flash and Toothless opened their wings to slow them down. Hiccup leaped off before her and landed on the deck. Toothless touched down gracefully. Vennessa landed perfectly while Flash landed neatly next to her. A couple seconds later, Astrid came in with Snotlaut close behind. Fishlegs came in after and the twins came last.

"He truly is an amazing dragon," Hiccup told her as he rubbed his hand along Flash's nose. Vennessa eyes sparkled at his words.

* * *

XXX

* * *

"O.K gang, now for formal introductions. Fishlegs you can go first." Hiccup told him.

"Great! I'm Fishlegs and this is my dragon Meatlug. She's a Gronkle and my best girl. I'm kind of the one whole has all the dragon knowledge only bested by Hiccup." He introduced himself quickly, and quite pleasantly and very much to her taste.

"And me." Vennessa said with a smug smile on her face. Hiccup smiled and Fishlegs's mouth gaped. "Ever met a Night Wing? Didn't think so. Quite beautiful actually. Or a Stormcutter." Fishlegs's eyes lit up.

"Teach me all you know." He begged. She just laughed.

"I am the mighty Snotlaut. Leader and creator of this group. If it weren't for me these losers wouldn't even have their dra-,"

"Shut up Snotlaut," Hiccup yelled.

"I'm Snotlaut and my dragon is Hookfang. He's the obnoxious Monstrous Nightmare over there." Hookfang just snorted a blast of fire at him. Snotlaut screamed and ducked out of the way. It hit the wall near Toothless.

"He's the obnoxious one on the team. Perfect match we know." Astrid said laughing. "This is my Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. Me, I'm more of the fighter," she informed Vennessa proudly. Vennessa just smiled at her. Hiccup was glad that they were finally getting along after that fiasco in the sky.

"I'll go first, Ruff," one twin said.

"No I'll go first, Tuff," the other one said.

"Good. Your Tuffnut," Vennessa interrupted pointing at the boy, "And your Ruffnut," she concluded for them. "And the dragon is a Hideous Zippleback."

"Yep. I ride Barf who holds the gas." Ruffnut said smugly.

"And I have Belch. He's got the sparks," Tuffnut told her even more smugly than his twin.

"Thank Thor that's all of them," she told Hiccup quietly. He laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm quite tired after my sleep being rudely interrupted twice bu-," She was cut off by Hiccup asking, "Twice?"

"Yes in the middle of the night yesterday Viggo and Ryker tried to capture me and Flash. That's when the rider incident happened," Vennessa looked right at Hiccup. "Then it was early morning by the time I found a suitable island for me to rest. But I was startled awake by you 5 and Snotlaut going 'Snotlaut, Snotlaut, Oi! Oi! Oi!'." She sighed

"Go get some rest. You can sleep on the bottom floor of mine and Toothless's house. We'll bring you over." Hiccup told her. He mounted his Dragon and flew back to his hut with Vennessa trailing. She unrolled her sleeping stuff and smiled at Hiccup as he closed the door.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. Review, Follow, Fav.**

 **Windrider**


	5. Insight

**Hello again everyone. First off I would like to thank my 3 new followers: Kgaiser, AGENT MUTE, and Razorwind237. I would also like to thank my 3 previous followers: She-wolf Shadow, Chandria the Snowy Owl, Ammastrea.**

 **Also thanks to my 3 favorites: Razorwind237, Kgaiser, Chandria the Snowy Owl.  
** **Thank you so much guys. Anyways, you will get to see some insight into Vennessa's back-story and grudge against Viggo. I'll update on Friday. Enjoy.**

 **Windrider340**

* * *

When Vennessa woke up morning, Flash had his wing over her protectively. It was early and none of the riders were up. _Whose on watch,_ she wondered. Flash woke up at her movement and cooed quietly.

"Why don't we go for a flight? Stay here I'll see if Hiccup's up yet." Slowly and steadily she crept up the stairs. She peaked around the corner, relieved to see that Hiccup was sleeping soundly. Toothless was curled up on a plate near the fireplace for warmth. She left a note downstairs saying she'd be back a little bit after breakfast.

Vennessa climbed back down the stairs and mounted Flash. He smiled his toothless smile and ran off the edge into the air. They flew by the dragon house and saw Stormfly waiting for Astrid. _They must go for morning flights too,_ she thought to herself. Flash soared into clouds happy for it to only be us again. The fresh air felt amazing on her face. She directed Flash down towards the other part of the island. Trees were everywhere and so were wild dragons. Gronkles, Terrible Terrors, some Nadders, and the occasional Monstrous Nightmare. It was a perfect beautiful island.

An hour or two later, she landed at Hiccup's house. A different note told her to meet the crew at the clubhouse. It was right next to his house. She re-mounted Flash and flew the short distance to the Clubhouse. When she walked in, she found Hiccup giving out assignments for today. She smiled when he heard him say that she would be training Flash with him today.

"Hi guys," she greeted. Her green eyes sparkled.

"Hey babe. Looking extra lovely today I see," Snotlaut flirted.

"Really Snotlaut. Not even here a day. You want to end up with a fist in your face?" Vennessa threatened.

"He has a death wish you know." Astrid called from the corner of the room. Vennessa laughed.

"Just makes you all the more beautiful when your angry." She held up a fist and Snotlaut let out a whimper and backed away.

"O.K gang, see you soon." Hiccup said and walked out with Toothless close behind. Vennessa scrambled out after him. He looked at her and said, "We'll leave the island so that we don't run into the others." She nodded her head in agreement. They flew into the air together. "We'll head towards Changewing Island and work from there."

* * *

XXX

She smiled and laid back on Flash a little while later. He drifted a little away from Toothless and pointed his head at an island.

"Hiccup is that Changewing Island?" she questioned.

"Yes but we're not going there. We're going to the island where you found me." Hiccup said without looking at her, clearly uncomfortable with his decision.

Vennessa put the clues together in a split second, "We are going to find Viggo, aren't we?"

He didn't respond. "This isn't a good idea Hiccup. Viggo doesn't like being followed. He gets very angry when he is." Again no response. "Hiccup, don't do this."

He turned on her, angry fore in his eyes. "You know what…you sound just like the others."

"I-I know Hiccup. I know how much it hurts. The need to get revenge. The u-," she was interrupted, as usual.

"NO! No you don't Vennessa. He tried to take away my friend's life. The girl on the Razorwhip." Hiccup told her.

"She tried to kill me Hiccup! She thought the Nightfury was you and flat out dropped me." Vennessa stopped for a breath to calm herself. "Who is she," she asked steadily.

"Her name is Heather. Her brother works for Viggo and so she was our spy only speaking to Astrid. She hates him for what he did to their family. Heather must have thought that you were a Hunter cowering from us…well the Riders. When she heard Flash, her thoughts moved to Hiccup and I go against those types of things. Any ways, that was when I first met Viggo. He planned it out so that we were playing a game of Maces and Talons. Heather was the traitor and he was going to kill her. But she is a part of the dragon riders and should be returning any day from Berk."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm going after Viggo. Whether your with me or not."

"Wait. You can't."

"I am. I can't let him get away after trying to kill one of us."

But you don't know my story!" Hiccup stopped and looked at her, his gaze immediately softening. She knew he had realized his mistake.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He told her gently.

Vennessa looked at him and smiled. But she knew that at least he should know. She took a deep breath and started, "I was so young and it's hard to remember some of it. I was sleeping peacefully, maybe 4 years, when my mother came in. She picked me up and ran. My father burst out behind her and followed. I had gotten sick just a month before and could hardly walk.

"We got on an escape ship with only a few other people. Our island had been invaded by the dragon hunters. It was Viggo's father at the time but still. Viggo's father, Agar, had hidden on our ship. He came out and looked at us and singled out my family. The 3 other people on the ship saw and moved in front to protect my family and I. Agar just knocked them out of the way. I watched as my father defended me only to be stabbed through the chest by Agar's sword. I just couldn't pull my eyes away. He then grabbed my mother, tied part of the anchor around her ankle and threw her over. One of his men pulled her on the ship after she had drowned."

Vennessa paused struggling to breathe and fight the tears. Hiccup reached out a comforting hand and placed it on her shoulder. He turned Toothless back towards Dragon's Edge and motion for her to do the same. Flash turned without her command and flew after him. Vennessa continued.

"After he had taken everyone prisoner but me, he raised his sword. I just laid there helpless. As he started to bring it down, one of my father's friends blasted a catapult at the ship. It hit Agar and he flew into the water. My father's friend leaped back onto the boat and started to row away.

"It was days by the time we were safe…or so we thought. Thanks to him, I was getting better. But then we ran into not just one ship but a dozen of Agar's men. We were only about 5 miles off shore but before we could reach it and run, he blasted our ship. My father's friend never made it. He looked over and smiled just before it was blown apart. I fell into the water and started to swim towards shore. But my sickness and tiredness soon took over and I lost my strength. I grabbed onto some of the ship's wood and drifted to shore. Before I reached it, I fell unconscious. It was a couple of days before I woke up but next to me was this Nightfury. He was curled around me and as I shifted away he woke up. He tried to smile at me but instead opened his eyes big and lifted up his ears. I knew he was friendly.

"He then Leaped into the air and flew a short distance and dove into the ocean. He resurfaced with a bunch of fish. We ate but I could feel my strength tugging at me and fell asleep a short while later. The rest is another story for later."

Vennessa had tears rolling down her face and her arms were wrapped protectively around her. Hiccup looked at her and frowned.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry that you lost everyone." They flew in silence together until they reached the Edge.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Review, follow, fav. See you F** **riday**

 **Windrider340**


	6. Trouble

**Hello everyone. I would first like to thank SilverGhostWolf for the follow and the reviews. And AGENT MUTE for the favorite.**

 **I will try to update every Monday and Friday sometimes a Wednesday if I'm ahead. Anyways her is the new chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Windrider**

* * *

Hiccup landed on the Edge while Vennessa took a short ride around the island to calm herself. He couldn't believe she had told her story just like that. It made his grudge feel petty compared to her. He knew she must feel protected by Flash and Hiccup and she just had to spill it. He looked up to see the other riders heading in. She directed Flash around and followed them. They landed at the stables and walked over to the Clubhouse. She went to follow suit then, decided against it. Flash followed her command and flew to the club house landing neatly. She forced a smile.

"Hey Vennessa. Where have you been?" Fishlegs asked. "I was hoping you could tell me what you learned about dragons"

"Tomorrow Fishlegs, I promise," she winked at him.

"Instead of hanging with Fish-face babe, why don't you come with me?" Snotlaut flirted. He made a move for her and she instead punched him in the gut.

"On more move like that and you'll be sorry you were born." Vennessa heard a laugh from the corner of the room. She turned to see Astrid with a wide smile and a sparkle in her eyes. Although Astrid had stopped giving her angry scowls, she still didn't seem to trust Vennessa. Hiccup smiled too, sensing the obvious change in Astrid's behavior.

"I've been trying to tell him that for years. Try living with him for 16 years." Astrid told her. Vennessa shot a look over at the twins. They had a maniacal smile and their faces obviously planning something destructive for the Riders.

* * *

XXX

After dinner, Hiccup had an announcement. "Vennessa," he started. She knew where this was going. And her answer was yes. "I would like you to join the dragon riders. You will be a great asset to our team with your knowledge and quick thinking."

"Oh Hiccup. I'd love to. But I just don't really know. Thank you some much." After being alone for so long with Flash it felt so good to be with others. And with another Night Fury.

"Hey what's all the excitement about guys?" Came a girl's voice from behind.

"Heather!" Astrid shouted excited. "I'm so happy you're back. And look this is our new team member."

"Hi! I'm- YOU!" Heather caught sight of her and she immediately became angry. She pulled out her double sided axe and charged. Quick as lightning, Vennessa pulled out her sword and dodged her. She rolled out of the club house and onto the platform outside. It was dark out and Vennessa was getting tired. Heather charged again this time ready and she couldn't move quick enough. Their weapons collided.

"STOP!" Hiccup yelled at the girls. He knew this was going to happen.

Suddenly the unmistakable sound of a Night Fury firing up a plasma blast roared in the sky. It landed right where the two girls had been standing moments before. Flash glided out of the sky and put himself between her and Heather. He roared louder than ever.

"TOOTHLESS! Your helping her!" She screeched at the dragon.

Vennessa leaped on Flash's back, "Geez you can't even recognize another Night Fury when you see one. Flash sky!" He took off effortlessly, offended by Heather's comment.

"Windshear help!' she called her Razorwhip. Vennessa watched as it picked her up and she came charging at her. Flash roared at the Razorwhip and it stopped its ascension. "Up Windshear!" Heather yelled. The dragon never moved. She heard another Night Fury streaking through the sky.

"STOP!" Hiccup shouted at us. "Vennessa I told you she was no threat."

"Yes but she did drop me out of the sky." Vennessa snarled.

"Hiccup how can you trust this rotten Dragon Hunter?" Heather sneered.

"She's not a Hunter Heather. She is a friend and new member of our team."

"Oh," Heather's face softened considerably. "Sorry about the other night."

Vennessa scowled but her expression soon softened too. "It's ok. I probably would have done the same thing too." Heather laughed. Hiccup gave a sigh of relief.

"So another Nightfury. Pretty cool. What can-he?- do?" She asked.

"I'll show you in the morning. Hiccup I'm going to bed, I'll be up early again." He smiled and she turned Flash towards Hiccup's hut.

As she lie down in her makeshift bed and fell asleep, memories from her childhood drifted into her dreams.

Vennessa woke up to see Hiccup in her face.

"Come on. Today we are doing dragon tricks to. Let's go," He said in an excited voice. She smiled at his enthusiasm, her emerald eyes sparkling. She got up only to be pounced on by Toothless and then Flash. Flash licked her face happily obviously in pure delight. They both leapt off her at Hiccup's command.

She climbed onto Flash and followed Hiccup to the others. They were waiting on the side of a cliff. Astrid and Heather had broad smiles clearly thinking they would win. The twins, after setting off Monstrous Nightmare gel last night in the woods and waking almost everyone up, were besides themselves with laughter.

"Whose going first?" Hiccup asked the gang.

"Um…I will Hiccup." It was Fishlegs. Hiccup motioned for him to go. Fishlegs and Meatlug soared into the sky and then suddenly dropped. Fishlegs's heavy weight was bringing them down faster. Then they flew back up to wear the rest of them were waiting. They clapped a little unimpressed. Snotlaut went next. Nothing impressive just Hookfang dragging him around. The twins didn't even go, arguing on what move to do.

Heather's was interesting. Windshear fired her spines then set them on fire so they sparkled in the sunlight. She then dove through them without a single scratch. Astrid's was very cool. She first balanced on Stormfly's wings and then they went spinning in midair. Stormfly fired her spines while spinning and they landed perfectly on the rock face below them.

Hiccup's was just plain amazing. He got off Toothless and together they leaped off the cliff. Then Hiccup opened up his wings and together they glided to a sea stack not far off. There he got back on Toothless and the Nightfury fired his Plasma blasts like fireworks in front of them. Hiccup was not too pleased as he landed with scorched hair.

Vennessa was last and before they took off she said, "I suggest covering your ears." They did as told and she took off high into the sky. When she couldn't see the rest of the riders and the cliff was just a tiny dot, Flash stopped and hovered in the air. Then Vennessa pulled herself in close the Flash's body, hooked herself securely to Flash, and commanded him into a spinning dive-they're favorite move. She held on tighter as she felt herself being peeled away from him. Then came the BOOM, long before the team past the gang. She felt as Flash put on more speed and in seconds they were at the water. Flash turned and still spinning flew past all the sea stacks, sending out Plasma Shots not even audible. When he reached his shot limit, they slowed a tiny bit at a time. When they were completely stopped the Nightfury's whistling could be heard as the barrier caught up with them. She looked behind her out to sea. There were half a dozen ships on the horizon. Dragon Hunter ships. Not good

* * *

XXX

It took her a little bit to get back to the dragon riders. They were applauding and celebrating but she silenced them. "Hiccup! Some of Viggo's ships are out 20 minutes from here. I don't know where they're heading but we have to stop him." His face turned into a scowl at the name.

"Alright gang. You heard her. Let's go!" Hiccup said.

* * *

 **Ohh! Some of Viggo's ships on the horizon. What will happen?** **Review, Follow, Fav.**

 **Windrider**


	7. Battle

**Hello faithful fans. Thank you again to SilverGhostWolf for the great review. This is a big part in the story so be prepared. Hope you like it. And now Chapter 7.**

* * *

From the clouds, they could see the ships heading south east. Just past the island.

"O.K team. Ryker is probably on one of those ships. Most likely catapults and dragon root arrows. We go in fast. Ruff, Tuff, cover fire. Snotlaut and Fishlegs you're our distraction. The rest of us will take down the ships. Vennessa you can stay up and watch from above."

"No way. I have a bone to pick with Ryker. If it weren't for him, Heather wouldn't have gotten me." She stated.

"Let's go." Snotlaut and Fishlegs turned down towards the boats, making a lot of noise. The Zippleback came down just after. Rocks came soaring at them from the air but the twins shot them away easily. She followed Hiccup out of the clouds and at the boats.

"N-N-Night-NIGHT FURIES!" A Hunter shrill warning rang out. With two well aimed blasts from the two dragons, the ship had a smoldering, gaping hole. They moved back to the sky in enough time to see Astrid and Heather blast a ship in two.

"Hiccup over there," She pointed at a ship. Ryker was there with a smug smile on his face. "Let us go get him." Hiccup nodded and they sped off at the ship. They veered upwards and Flash fired at a Dragon Hunter. She watched him leap into the water from the sky.

Suddenly a chain erupted from the ship and shot towards them. "HICCUP!" She screeched out his name but she was to slow. The chain shot up and wrapped itself around his waist. He was violently jerked down off of Toothless to the deck of the boat. Without his rider Toothless was starting to lose his hover. "Toothless! Hold on boy I'm coming. Get the others Flash." Vennessa stood up and jumped for Toothless.

As she was flying through the air, an arrow lodged itself in her shoulder. It wasn't a dragon root arrow but its poison took effect immediately. She started to feel very drowsy and couldn't keep her eyes open. She too felt a chain wrap itself around her waist and she was dragged through the air onto the boat. As she hit the deck, Ryker stood over her. He grabbed her hair and she was forced to watch as Flash had a net tossed over him and Toothless crash on the deck.

Vennessa watched the other riders up in the sky prepare their shot. Suddenly, a knife was brought to her neck by Ryker and out of the corner of her eye she could see Hiccup had one too.

"You want their lives? Don't shoot or so help me the scrawny boy will go first." He taunted. Vennessa tried to escape his grip but she felt the poison take an even greater hold and soon she fell unconscious. The last thing she saw was the other riders fly away and the Night Furies dragged below.

XXX

Vennessa woke to a throbbing in her shoulder. The arrow was still sticking out and the area around it was infected. Gingerly, she grabbed the arrow and on the count of three ripped it out of her shoulder. She shrieked and fell to the ground gasping.

"Vennessa?! Vennessa are you O.K?" A voice sounded from a cell a few blocks down. It was Hiccup.

"Hiccup," She breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes. I just ripped the stupid arrow out of my shoulder and it hurt worse than Hel." She tore off part of her shirt and tied it tightly around her shoulder. She was still tired but at least she could move. "Hi-Hiccup, what happened?"

"Well when I hit the deck I was almost knocked unconscious. But I fought it off. I watched as you soared through the air for Toothless but a Hunter shot an arrow and you too were dragged down to the deck. I thought you had died because you weren't moving. Toothless crashed into the deck and a net was thrown over Flash. They were both pulled in and muzzled.

"Ryker walked over, pulled you up, and then shoved a dagger to your neck. He threatened to kill us if they shot. They went back to the Edge to formulate a plan I guess. Once they had gone, Ryker dropped you and you collapsed. Flash freaked out and broke free. Ryker got him back under control and now they're on another ship. We were transferred and now we are here."

"I guess we're going to Viggo."

"You bet. But they want you asleep for the ride. Ryker wants to stick an arrow in you."

"Ugh it makes me feel like I'm sick and helpless again. I hated it because I felt weak and defenseless." They sat in silence for a couple of minutes listening to waves crash. She could feel the poison inside her and it was taking a toll on her mind. Then she remembered Hiccup's promise. "Hey!" She called out trying to lighten the mood. "Why don't you tell me the story of how you and Toothless met? And how you both have prosthetics?"

"O.K. I was named Hiccup cause well I was a hiccup. Scrawny and weak so my father, the chief, stuck me in the forge. I liked to invent things so when I got older, I invented a bola launcher. It was named the Mangler. Gobber left during a dragon raid and so I ran out with it and into a field. I heard the Night Fury come by and so I shot a random and got a lucky hit. He was knocked out of the sky and into the forest. Thanks to me he lost a tail fin, his left. So he was flight impaired. Being the inventor I am, I devised a tail fin that would work but only with me.

"Anyways, the dragons were being controlled by the queen or well the Red Death. My father captured Toothless and was using him to get to her. I tamed the other dragons and with the help of the other riders, got Toothless back. I came up with a plan but in the process Toothless's prosthetic burned up and then we hit her tail. I was knocked unconscious and fell into the inferno. He saved me but my foot was beyond repair. So now I have a missing leg." Vennessa laughed.

Suddenly the boat lurched forward. "I see you got both of the riders." There was a pause. "Then bring them out. Make sure they are both unconscious. Don't make your brother mad Ryker. Oh and don't use the arrows. We need them." It was Viggo and he was very happy to see them. Suddenly, the cage swung open and in stepped a guard with the hilt of a sword over his head. Oh great.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think. Review, Follow, Fav.**


	8. Intentions Revealed

**Oh my! This chapter is really late. I'm sorry for making everyone wait. I would like to thank rebecca021200 for the follow and iLovewriting626 for the full follow on my story and I. For waiting so long you will get 2 chapters today. Here is CH 8. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Vennessa forced her eyes open once more. She tried to stand but was forced down by chains on her wrists. She pulled. Nothing. She gazed around and found herself no longer on a ship. It was a cell somewhere in a cavern. There was barley any light except for the on torch farther up. Besides that it was pitch black.

"Hiccup?" She called out into the darkness. A hand came across her face.

"No talking!" the hand said. She squinted and saw the bulky form of a guard.

"Leave her alone!" Another voice shouted. She smiled as she realized it was Hiccup.

"If I can't stand I should at least be able to talk." Vennessa told the guard.

"Shut up or you will get slapped again."

"Like it hurt." She snickered. The guard growled. He raised his fist and moved to punch her in the jaw. She ducked and he collided with the wall. He screamed. "That'll teach you." The guard ran off.

"Nice one." Hiccup told her.

"Where are you?" She said.

"I don't know but you sound close, seeming as we aren't shouting." Vennessa squints forcing her eyes to adjust and just makes out a row of cages. She then sees the unmistakable form of a one legged Viking standing in one. He was directly across from her but a wide passage divided them. She suddenly recognized the sound of running water. A river or stream.

Vennessa tensed as she heard the sound of footsteps. Then there was the unmistakable sound of object hitting flesh. Someone groaned.

"Hiccup?" She cried. Her cage door was thrown open and she was lifted of the grounds by her hair. She could feel the chains resisting her and pulling at her arms. They might get pulled out of their sockets if she wasn't careful. "Let go of me."

"Nope. Viggo wants to see you. And you better come peacefully or worse things will happen to Hiccup." It was Ryker. He slammed another pair of cuffs on her wrists and then unlocked the other. Her arms immediately felt better. He slung her across his shoulder like a rag doll and had a very uncomfortable ride deeper in the tunnel. She didn't know how Ryker could see but she knew this was not going toward the surface. The deeper they went the more pressure Vennessa could feel on her ears.

Suddenly her cheek met the ground with a painful sting.

"Vennessa! Lovely to see you here. How you feeling? Good, Bad?" Viggo said through the pitch blackness.

"Cut the small talk Viggo. If you wanted us dead you would have done it." Vennessa sighed.

"Right my girl. You and Hiccup somehow have managed to get your hands on Night Furies. To clarify: The last Night Furies ali-." Viggo smirked.

"And what do you want to do with these said Night Furies?" She snapped.

"Well to use them. And you two of course." He said with that same smirk.

"What makes you think we would do that?" It was Hiccup struggling for breath. Her head snapped in his direction and she ran for him. She found him lying weakly on the floor. She hugged him, thankful nothing really bad happened.

"Because of this." Viggo said. Vennessa was violently dragged back and felt the blade of Ryker's sword against her stomach. He pressed down harder and slid it across. She cried out in pain as it made one long, painful cut.

"STOP!" Hiccup shouted standing up.

"You will do what we worse things will come " Ryker dropped Vennessa to the floor. She fell onto her side in a ball clutching the gash. "Bring then back to the cell." Viggo ordered. Vennessa was roughly picked up and tossed over Ryker's shoulder. She groaned in pain as the cut made contact with the shirt. Hiccup's wrists were still bound but now had a chain around them. It led to Ryker's free hand.

The pain was unbearable for Vennessa and she felt darkness creeping into her vision. She squinted her eyes and just made out Viggo's outline. "Screw you bastard," She said as the dim light winked out.

* * *

XXX

Vennessa woke up groggily in her cage. She could see another guard walking up and down the river. She watched as he got bored and walked farther down the river and completely disappeared.

"PSST. Hiccup! Are you awake?" Vennessa said.

"Thank Odin. I thought you weren't going to wake up. Is your stomach O.K?" Hiccup asked her. She had forgotten about her stomach. After slowly lifting her shirt, Vennessa stole a look at her stomach. It was healing fine and even had a few stitches in it. Her face held a surprised expression.

"It looks as if someone fixed me up. IT was cleaned, stitched, and bandaged."

"I can't believe they would do that."

"The only reason is so that they can torture us and get them to do their bidding. They can't do that if one of us is sick." She heard him fall as if he were off balance. Off balance. It struck a chord in her mind. "Hiccup?"

"Mh?" his voice was a little muffled.

"Are you missing your prosthetic leg?"

He had a replied response, "How did you know?"

"Your fall sounded off balance." He sighed. "What do you think our dragons are doing?"

"If I know our dragons they've probably escaped. Ryker is probably chasing them all over the island." As if on cue, Ryker opened the door to her cage (as she had started calling it).

"Congratulations. You get to see your dragons. Put this on." He ordered while handing her a blind fold. She shook her hands which were still changed to the floor. He sighed and but it on himself. He slammed a new pair of cuffs down and then unlocked the old ones. She stood up and he pushed her in the back with his sword. Vennessa heard Hiccup get dragged out and onto someone's shoulder.

"You get the special treatment Hiccup. OW!" she said when Ryker slapped her.

"It would be much easier if you just gave me my leg back." He shouted. Ryker poked her again to keep moving. She walked on in silence occasionally tripping on an unseen stone or crevice.

She was finally stopped after walking aimlessly in the blindfolded darkness. She heard a loud creaking and then was pushed. They locked a chain onto her cuffs and clipped it to a far wall. Her blindfold was then untied and she was in a partially lighted room. It was the first real light in a little while and it took some time for her eyes to adjust. She was in a cavern that was blocked off at both ends. Only half was lit so she didn't know how far it went. She heard a grunt and Hiccup was thrown to the floor. He too was cuffed and chained.

"Give him his leg back. We are not entirely cruel Ryker." Viggo said, stepping out of the shadows. His metal leg was thrown into the cell Vennessa scrambled to get it. She tossed it to Hiccup and he tied it on.

"So much better." He sighed. She helped him up as a light at the end of the cave turned on. She nudged him and pointed. In the corner were two dark shapes chain and muzzled. She knew instinctively that it was their Night Furies. She ran for the one on the left. The shape lifted his head as he heard footsteps approaching. Vennessa's eyes welled up with tears when she saw how weak Flash looked.

Suddenly, she was jerked to the ground. The chains didn't reach that far. It pained her to see that she was just inches away from touching her beloved dragon. He picked his head up farther and reached out his head. She could feel his warm breathe wrap around her legs. She began to cry.

Hiccup came over to comfort her. He too couldn't reach Toothless. "It's O.K. What they're doing is just cruel." He whispered. "Don't let them see you cry!" Vennessa pulled herself together.

"I've just never been separated from him. But I should be happy that they haven't done anything to him and at least we're near each other." She shivered.

"Yeah. The Hunter's left though. I think this is the first part of the torture."

"I bet it is." She shivered again. A very cold draft was moving through the cave. Toothless uncurled himself and struggled to reach Hiccup. He put out his hand and Toothless calmed. Vennessa pulled Hiccup into a hug to keep them warm. Flash looked at her and she looked at him. He stretched his head as far as it went and she stretched out her leg. His nose just barely touched her foot. She smiled. Nothing would break their love, like a father and a daughter.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Review Follow Fav.  
** **Windrider**


	9. More Intentions

**Here is Chapter 9. I hope you like this one. I will also update later with the next Halloween chapter. When it is all done, I may occasionally switch from Vennessa and Hiccup to the Edge. I hope you enjoy this one. It's not my best though, far from it.**

* * *

"Hello. Nice to see you're still alive." Viggo said at the cavern's door.

"Let us out." Vennessa said, uncurling herself from Toothless. In the night, Vennessa and Hiccup had figured out that they can reach each other's dragons. She figured that Viggo and Ryker never realized that. Hiccup had dozed off against Flash's paw. She on the other hand was able to maneuver the chain so that she was curled onto Toothless's side. Their chains must have been loosened during the night because she could actually touch Flash.

As she reached out, a sudden pull on the chain cause her to fall. She was dragged back a few inches. Flash was angry. This made Toothless angry. They snapped the restraints effortlessly that held their wings to their bodies. They flared out and Flash pulled at the chains. But they were dragon proof. Toothless reached out and gently dragged her closer. He stood over her protectively. She rubbed his stomach in appreciation and pulled at the muzzle.

It slid off and he immediately charged up a plasma shot.

"No," she whispered. "Later." He swallowed it and gave her a confused look. She whipped her head around as she heard the sound of metal on rock. Hiccup was being dragged to the door. Viggo was still there waiting.

"You know, it will be easier if you just come peacefully." Vennessa ignored him an instead looked at where the chain was leading. She pointed at a winch hidden in the wall and Toothless nodded. His blast landed perfectly and the winch was nothing but a pile of smoke. Hiccup's movement stopped and he struggled up. She felt her chain slacken and she realized that her winch was destroyed too.

She ran for Flash and smiled as her forehead met his. He had amazing blue eyes that searched her. He cooed gently. She realized the muzzle was still on him. She undid the buckle and it fell to the ground. Vennessa traced her hand along his neck and down his wing. She then ran her fingers down his spines and rubbed his tail. His eyes became droopy and he relaxed.

"Wow. What was that?" Hiccup asked.

"It calms down Night Furies. Well, at least Flash. It's like his little weakness but if someone does it and he doesn't trust them, nice knowing you." She told him. Hiccup nodded his head and walked over to Toothless. "Where did Viggo go?"

"He walked away. Angry, I guess. Looks like we'll be in here a while." Flash suddenly nudged her.

"Wh-What?" She laughed. He poked at the front of her shirt with his nose. His expression held worry and she realized he could smell the blood. She lifted it up a little and Flash pushed himself against her. He cooed gently and licked her stomach. She dropped her shirt and pushed him away. "That's disgusting Flash." Hiccup laughed.

"You know Night Fury saliva helps with cuts, right?" He smiled.

"Well, that explains a whole lot." She scratched Flash's head.

Suddenly the torch's in the cavern all went out. An ominous creaking noise came from the other side of it. A glowing blue light came charging from that direction. Vennessa and Hiccup looked at each other exchanging confused looks. Vennessa squint ed her eyes as it got closer.

"Hiccup! RUN!" She shouted when she realized what it was. When he tried to run, Hiccup tripped over the chain on his feet. Vennessa looked back over and that her suspicions were correct. It was a Flightmare scampering toward them. He pushed off his chain and got back up quickly. He grabbed Vennessa's hand and pulled her along. The Flightmare was quickly catching up, too quickly. Suddenly Vennessa's feet gave out under her and she face planted into the floor. The chain was still around her ankle but it was all in knots. She struggled with it, but it was no use.

"Keep running Hiccup! It can only last so long without its algae." She told him.

"I can't. I'll get you up. Hold on!" She frowned at his words and looked up. The dragon was only yards away from her. It crawled faster and faster toward them and was soon only feet away. Vennessa saw what was about to happen and shoved Hiccup away from her. A blue mist wash over her and she felt her body go completely ridged. As it faded, all she could see was the blue form of the Flightmare charging at Hiccup. She heard Hiccup hit the floor and the Flightmare spray its mist over him to. Flash and Toothless started to scream and whine, longing to help their downed riders.

A door opened at the end near their dragons and 5 guards came out. They held down the Night Furies heads', strapped the wings, and muzzled them. Ryker and Viggo walked in behind them.

"Nice work boys," Viggo said smiling. He turned to the two frozen teens. "Did you really think we'd let you win? This was all part of my plan." Vennessa just glared at him. "The dragons are happy to see their riders. The riders are happy to see them. We take the riders away and the dragons get feisty. And that is all we need." Toothless growled at him as he was dragged away. Viggo laughed. "Bring them back to the cages. I'll see you afterwards in my room. And don't forget to put the two dragons in their 'rooms'" He laughed again.

* * *

 **Review, Follow, Fav.  
Windrider340**


	10. Painful Questioning

**I'm sorry this took so long to update. And I know I didn't finish the Halloween Special. But...I figured because it is going on at the same time it would be better. I'll finish Halloween after about 2 regular chapters. I hope you enjoy this one. Now...It get's really interesting...*smirk***

* * *

Vennessa could finally move comfortably. For the past hour she had been lying with her eyes closed on the cold hard stone cage. The battle with the Flightmare still astounded her. How on Earth did they get a Flightmare? She sighed and stood up. Her wrists were still in the same shackles. But this time she was chained closer to the door. That was no coincidence. Vennessa shook her head in thought.

She scanned her surroundings looking for any guards.

"Hey! Hiccup! Can you move." Vennessa called across the cavern .

"Yes, a little. My neck and arms are still stiff but I'm slowly regaining movement." Hiccup called back.

"What's he got planned next is what we need to focus on." Vennessa told him. "What is he using us for? What are we going to be used for?"

"All I know is that for now we have to wait." Hiccup soothed the agitated girl.

"I hate waiting. But I suppose your right." She said.

"Hey! You! No talking I've told you that before." A guard called. Vennessa struggled to move away from the door but soon realized she wasn't the one they were talking to. A cry of pain rang out through the cavern. Vennessa squinted her eyes.

Across the river, three guards were standing at Hiccup's door. They were poking and prodding him with spears and swords. Blood was starting to drip down his back.

"Stop please stop!" He cried. The dripping blood was soon running down his body.

"Leave him alone. Just tell us what you want with us." Vennessa yelled. Her eyes were starting to well up with tears.

"Oh don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." Ryker told her coming up behind her. Her eyes widened as a cloth came over her mouth. She struggled but soon collapsed to the ground. Ryker unlocked the cage and her cuffs. He carried her out of the cavern. The last thing she heard was Hiccup's cries of pain.

XXX

Vennessa snapped open her eyes. Everything was pitch black. She struggled but leather straps were around her chest, wrists, and ankles. There was a metallic click and the straps were no longer around her. She leaped out of the chair before anything else could happen. She scanned around the room looking for any sign of light. It had to be the next day. Well next day since the Flightmare. She started to walk in one direction knowing that she should hit the wall. Vennessa started to count her steps trying to get her bearings. She called out listening to her voice echoing. She may have learned a few things from Flash. The sound continually echoed for about 30 seconds until it stopped. Great. She walked on and at over 1,000 steps reached a wall.

Suddenly her whole body was slammed against it. She fell to the ground and shook her head.

"Oh, Vennessa. I told you you would find out." Ryker laughed.

She stood up and charged at his voice. But she was net with nothing. Again, she was shoved to the ground. She swung at him but connected with nothing.

"How," she grunted, "Are you doing that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He sneered.

She stood up again, and closed her eyes. She heard a fist come through the air at her. She ducked and grabbed the fist. But she didn't hear the kick. It sent her flying backward against the wall.

"AHHHH!" She screeched as a sickening crack filled the cavern. She dropped to the ground clutching her arm. Ryker laughed.

"Perfect." He said and took slow loud steps. She stood up and faced his oncoming footsteps. A loud sing came through the air. It was a sword. She barley had time to doge. But it came back at her too quick. The flat side hit the side of her face and she crashed to the ground. She fought her way back up.

"Still want more, I see." Ryker laughed again more manically. Suddenly, the hilt crashed down on her. She hit the ground with a smack. She tried to push herself back up but it was no use. She was too weak she realized. It had been days since she had eaten and it was draining her. But she managed to get into a sitting position.

"Oh how long I've waited for this moment." She heard the scratching sound of the sword on rock and saw sparks fly up. She slides back only to be met by the wall. She hears the sword get lifted above Ryker's head. It swings through the air making the cut in her stomach open up again this time deeper. She wanted to scream out but wouldn't know it would give Ryker sick satisfaction.

She tried to get up once again but her one arm wasn't strong enough. She felt blood seep down her stomach and drip onto the floor. Ryker laughed his sickening laugh. His foot slammed down onto her right ankle and another snap filled the room. This time she did. It echoed around and took a long number of seconds to stop.

"That is enough brother. We do not need her collapsing from pain. Help her back to the chair so I can have a nice chat with her," Viggo's voice said. She didn't know where he was, just that he was here. Ryker picked up her good arm and pulled her up. Her body was weak and her head just lolled to the side. She was roughly placed in the chair and her chest was rebound along with her good arm and legs.

"You may leave now Ryker." Viggo told his brother. She never heard a door open or close just Ryker's mumbling cut short. "Now Vennessa this can go easy or hard. It's either answer my questions and get help, or be stubborn and live in pain."

Vennessa closed her droopy eyes to thin k. She knew that revealing too much would have catastrophic effects. Her body started to relax but it was cut short with a slap across her face. She snapped open her eyes and shook her head dislodging the relaxation.

"No sleeping yet." Viggo smiled. Oh how Vennessa wished she could see him.

"On one condition. This goes for both Hiccup and I. Every answer I give allows help for both of us." Vennessa stated proudly.

"O.K." He replied. "First, where did you find that Night Fury? I know Hiccup found his by defeating a Red Death, quite impressive."

Vennessa replied simply, "He found me. I'm sure your father knew something about that."

"It can't be as simple as that." Viggo started plainly.

"Fla-He did. I washed up on shore and he protected me." She could tell Viggo was scowling.

"Where did you find him?" Viggo pushed.

"I-I don't remember. I was young and we didn't stay for very long. We had quit a few bad memories there." She told honestly. This time Viggo was thinking.

"Now, off of that subject. What do you know about 'Dragon's Edge'? Well defended or easily taken out? By-let's say- a couple of Night Furies?" He asked.

Vennessa sat up a little straighter. That last part was important somehow, but her tired mind and weak bleeding body wouldn't let her think. She wasn't going to answer this question. It was too secretive. He must know if she were lying or not. She held her mouth tight. She felt Viggo walk closer to her. His face was in hers now.

"Vennessa," he mused, "Don't forget our deal. You need help." Vennessa pulled back.

Suddenly a finger was against her stomach. Viggo pressed into it, hard. She screamed and writhed in pain, until the gashed made her pass out. The light's snapped on and Viggo cursed himself. He glanced back at the injured girl. _I'll get answers from you yet. Just you wait Vennessa. Just you wait._

* * *

 **Well Vennessa sure is in a lot of pain. I'll update as soon as time permitts. Remember Review Follow Fav.  
Windrider340**


	11. Torture

**First I would like to thank JediMadchen86 for the follow.  
Again, I know that I didn't get Astrid's story yet but I will get it up. But, there is something important happening in that chapter and I'm not ready for that quite yet. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Hiccup looked up through his good eye at the sound of footsteps. He had been dropped to the floor after the beating he got. He saw a weak looking girl cradled in the arms of Ryker. He gasped when he realized it was Vennessa. But instead of going across the river to her usual cage he stayed on his side. _What is happening?_ He questioned.

He walked up to the cage next to Hiccup, opened the door, and threw her to the floor. She groaned very loud, in obvious pain. He could tell though, that she was still unconscious. Not asleep, unconscious. He gripped the bars and growled a little at Ryker.

"What did you do to her?!" He shouted. Ryker just laughed.

"Something I've been waiting to do for a long time." He reached into the cage. Hiccup watched as he grabbed a hold of her arm-he now realized it was shaped at an odd angle- lifted her body up, and squeezed it. Vennessa's eyes shot wide open and she screeched in pain.

"AHH! Let go." She inhaled sharply. "Stop! This wasn't part of the deal I made!" She yelled while writhing in pain.

"You made a deal with Viggo not me." He spat. Ryker threw her back to the floor where she lay clutching her arm close with tears streaming down her face. He kicked her back through the bars and she rolled forward.

"What not allowed to chain me?" She yelled at him.

"There's no point. You can't walk or use your arm so…" His sentence trailed off as he laughed cruelly again and he turned around and walked away.

"Vennessa!" Hiccup hissed. "What did you do?!"

She was shocked at first to hear him so close, but soon turned away from him.

"Vennessa!" He hissed again, louder.

"I did nothing wrong. He offered me a deal I couldn't refuse. He said that he would give us medical help for some answers from me." She paused.

"That was a mistake. You know Viggo can't be trusted!"

"He's no idiot Hiccup. He doesn't take things too far."

"What did he do?" He asked calming down.

"At first it was Ryker beating me up in a dark room. Then after breaking my arm and leg and making my gash deeper he put me in a chair. I was too weak to fight back. Viggo came in and offered me the deal so I took it. He asked me a question about the Edge and I didn't answer."

"So he knocked you out." Hiccup concluded. By the end of her recap, Hiccup could tell she was tired and weak. "You should get rest." He called gently, but she was already asleep. Hiccup too felt exhaustion weighing on him after his torture session in the cage. There was still blood on the ground around him and with that comforting thought, fell asleep.

XXX

Hiccup woke up to find bread and a little jar of water. He quickly grabbed it and ate it. He heard Vennessa wake up to. He stood up and stuck his head out the bars. Vennessa's arm and leg were wrapped up and her arm was in a sling type thing. He never saw one before. He realized that he too had medical treatment. He had both eyes open and he could feel a poultice on his cuts.

Vennessa was eating and once they both finished, she got up.

"I told you Viggo would keep up his end of the deal." She smiled but it turned into a winced as she put too much weight on her leg. He could tell that he got the better end of the bargain.

"Sit down," he told her. She obeyed. "He needs us for something. Something more than info on the Edge." A tingling sensation flowed through his body but he pushed it away.

"Hiccup…I think there was something wrong with that food." Vennessa called. He glanced at her. She was very stiff. Hiccup reached out a hand through the bars stretching toward her but the tingling returned. This time it spread through his entire body and his joints locked up. He looked down at Vennessa and saw that her eyes were glossy and glazed. Like a statue. It felt just like the effects of a…Flightmare. Of course, Flightmare gel in the food and water. Footsteps came back toward the frozen people.

"Perfect," Viggo said laughing. "Bring them Ryker."

Ryker appeared and pulled them both out.

"You're not going to like what's going to happen. Especially to your little friend." Ryker whispered.

XXX

Hiccup could finally move again. For the past hour he had been staring at the forms of Ryker and Viggo. They were continually talking in whispers and he couldn't pick up anything but a few words. Something about a Changewing. He let all the facts about Changewings flow through his head. The only one that stuck out to his was that they spit acid. He shook his head rolling his neck.

He glanced over to Vennessa. She still had the same blank look on her face. He was starting to fear for her safety. He looked down and saw that her fingers were twitching. He on the other hand started struggling against the bond. It wasn't much use.

"Don't bother Hiccup," Ryker called. "Bring it in." He called over his shoulder.

"Well Hiccup, you are going to meet my little friend the Changewing. You won't like what is coming your way." His smirk got bigger.

A large cage door opened up to the side. Hiccup turned his head over and saw a contraption on the Changewing's head. He gasped horrified. It came over its eyes and hooked onto the lids. He looked back over at Vennessa worriedly. She had stopped struggling again. But emotion was creeping into her eyes. _They must have given her a larger dose._ He realized.

"Hold on Vennessa." He studied her eyes and saw fear. "What do you want? Just let us be in peace or hold us for ransom at least."

"Oh you and your riders would never give up those precious dragons. That's not what I want you for." Viggo snapped his fingers and brought the Changewing around. "I want answers." He stepped back as two guards came up and pulled down on a handle. The eyes clicked open and there was a blinding flash. He turned his head away in time but he saw Vennessa wasn't as lucky. She screamed in pain.

"Vennessa!" He tried to shout but it came out quiet and weak as a forced calmness took over his body.

A dull throbbing started up in the back of his head. He tried to fight it off but it got more tempting. He struggled but it was no use. He couldn't resist the temptation. He turned his head back toward the Changewing and his body relaxed. Just before he gazed into the eyes of the dragon. He remembered a key thing.

 _Hypnotism._

* * *

 **AHH! What happened to Vennessa? What will happen to both of them? Ha first cliff hanger...sorta...not really. Remember review, follow, and fav.  
Windrider340**


	12. Vennessa's Mind Pt 1

_**Just a disclaimer: I own nothing except Vennessa, Flash and the idea for the story.**_

 **I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. First,I would like to thank 22ablanchard for the follow and favorite on my story. One quick announcement, I am going to move the Halloween stories to a whole other one. There you will get Astrid's story  
** **Now I know I keep saying this, but for the scenes in the Changewing scenes it will be 2 chapter each. 2 for Vennessa and 2 for Hiccup. Then I will go to the Edge. Here is Chapter 12.**

* * *

Vennessa stared in shock as she moved her arms and legs without any problems. She walked forward hesitantly and clenched her hands together, ready at a moment's notice. She took another step forward and fell on her face. She looked down. A large chain was wrapped around her middle well it was more like a shackle. It ran all the way back to a wall. She turned her head back to the front and saw giant iron bars in front of her.

Wait…Iron?! Her cage had _Dragon Proof_ bars. And how could she see? There was _natural_ light filtering in and a crisp breeze brought in the smell of salt. She didn't recognize this place. And where was Hiccup? Questions whirled through her head but she came to a conclusion. _I'm being moved again?!_

Nothing made sense. She pushed her face up against the bars and peered through. Dragons were all around her, curled in cages, weak and abused. Somehow this all seemed too familiar.

"Well look who is up! How are you doing today?" A voice called next to her. She turned in surprise. She hadn't heard that voice in years. In front of her was a large bulky man. He had pitch black hair the color of the night. She looked up into his lifeless, soulless grey eyes. _Agar._

This was one of her last encounters with him. Maybe _the_ last. She growled. "How are you alive?" But it seemed as if he didn't even hear the question. He took a step forward and walked towards her again. She reached out a fist to punch him but instead of colliding with his face, it went _through_ him. She couldn't wrap her mind around it this weird picture.

"What do you want Agar? And what did you do with the Night Fury?" It was her voice but she never asked that question. _But I just did?!_ Her thoughts clicked together. The Changewing! The Changewing hypnotizes its prey. And with no way for her to resist, she immediately succumb to its call. This was just a memory. A memory she was hoping to forget.

He reached out and threw a punch at her. It collided dead on the side of her head and she fell to the ground dazed. Even though it was just a memory, she still felt the pain.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He sneered. Vennessa scowled again. She knew where this would go. He kicked Vennessa in the stomach and she doubled in on herself in obvious pain. Agar took a step back. She got up and stood defiantly in front of him. She smirked at what was coming next.

Vennessa swung her leg and kicked the side of his leg. It gave out and he stumbled. She used the small moment of weakness to throw a flurry of punches at him. She grabbed the keys off his belt and quickly undid the lock while Agar was down on one knee. He got up just as she finished and she took a defensive stance.

The sound of footsteps came running down and she looked up to see two men come running down. One looked about 25 and the other 22 or 23.

"Father!" The older one shouted after seeing the bruises on Agar. He went to pull out a sword and started to charge at her. But the younger one held him back.

"Now Ryker, we should make this a little more fair." He said. The young man grabbed a sword from the corner of the room and threw it to Vennessa. She caught it effortlessly and charge at Ryker. Ryker pulled a sword off his back and the two collided. She pushed down but he was stronger and over powered her.

She felt the sword start to give away. She gave one strong push and somersaulted away. She needed some better skills with a sword. She looked at Agar. His face held no emotion. She turned to the younger one. He held a smirk on his face. _A smart one isn't he?_ She told herself while avoiding another blow. She swung the sword above her head and brought it down on Ryker. What she wasn't expecting was him grabbing her hands. He held onto her wrists with a vice-like grip and made her drop the sword. Ryker kicked it away.

"Look at that Viggo. Either way I won." She knew he had let his guard fall. _Perfect. I'm better at fighting tactically._ While her hands were still in his grasp, her legs were free.

Swinging her leg back, she hit his knee cap and again she kicked him in the shin. He dropped her wrist and clutched his leg. She swung her foot and it connected perfectly with the side of his head. Ryker crumpled to the ground.

"Dear brother," Viggo said even though Ryker was unconscious, "Never let your guard drop even if you think you've won." But he stiffened when the sword was brought to his throat. She was no killer though. She kicked Viggo into a cage, tossed Ryker in as well, and slammed the door making sure it was locked.

Vennessa turned around looking for Agar. But she knew what was happening and wanted nothing more than to run away. Agar wasn't here. And what would happen next she was most ashamed of. The memory continued and she could do nothing but walk up to the deck to find Flash.

* * *

 **AHH(cliffhanger)! What is this thing Vennessa regrets? You may or may not know. Please Review, Follow, and Fav. It really helps.  
 _Signing out, Windrider340_  
**


	13. Hiccup's Mind Pt 1

**I would like to say that I am in an incredibly happy mood today after I found out that my favorite author has come back*wink wink* and...my other favorite show has people writing fanfics about it and I am incredibly happy. It is called Mech X 4 for all y'all who want to check it out. I was surprised to like it.**

 **So...I would like to sincerely thank PhilomenaAngel for the Follow and Fav of my story.  
And MoontrancedRiptide (Artwing7) thank you for your help with Vennessa.**

 **Without further ado... CH13.**

* * *

Hiccup groaned holding his head, "Vennessa, what happened?"

No response.

"Vennessa?"

No response.

"Vennessa?!" His voice was panicked. "Where did you go?!"

"Look! There's the twig!" a voice rang out. Hiccup looked up. Snotlout was the twig.

"Snotlout? Snotlout! I thought we established that I'm not a twig!" He yelled angrily but Snotlout kept coming. _What are you doing?_ His body reacted suddenly and Hiccup got up and sprinted away, not realizing he was on the ground. Or in the forest. Or on Berk.

Snotlout picked up speed and that's when Hiccup noticed 3 kids following him. They all looked the same age except much younger. He glanced down. His legs were shorter and his body much smaller. _I look like I'm 7 years old!_ He looked back at Snotlout and the other kids. Not just any kids but Fishlegs and the twins. _That's because I_ am _10! This is just a memory...from the Changewing!_

His younger self tried to pick up speed but he tripped over his clumsy legs and fell. Or so he thought. In the shadow of a tree was a young girl sharpening her axe. She held a look of strong regret on her face.

"Leave me alone Snotlout," his voice was high pitched and quiet.

"Never twig boy." Snotlout hissed.

"Maybe we should. He is the chief's son. He doesn't deserve this." It was Fishlegs.

"He does. He deserves this because he was born. And because of that, he stole the heir from me!" Snotlout picked him up by the shirt and punched Hiccup. His head snapped back and he yelled in pain. Snotlout practically drop-kicked him and he slide a few feet away.

This was from the very first time he was bullied by Snotlout. He had rallied the other teens to help. Hiccup knew what was coming next and tried to block but Snotlout kicked through his hands. It collided once again with his face and he felt his nose break. His lip also cracked and blood began to drip down his face. Always the face. That was what Snotlout always went for. He punched Hiccup and more blood dripped from his eyebrow.

"Please…Please I'm begging you Snotlout stop." Hiccup's voice was quite weak.

"Look at that he's begging us. I'll stop beating up your worthless face. But now you deserve some bruises." He snapped his fingers and the twins picked up the bleeding Hiccup by his arms.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Fishlegs whined.

"Because…I should be heir right now. Not Worthless. Me…and if you don't shut up!-you'll be next!" Snotlout snapped at him

Snotlout decided to take his anger out on his new found punching bag. With one well aim kick, Hiccup screamed in pain. Where was everyone when he needed them most? Realization hit Hiccup. The only reason anyone payed any attention to him, was because he had been the one to save the village. Possibly the only people who actually didn't mind him was his father, Gobber, Fishlegs, and Astrid. No one else.

Another punch came and it collided with his gut. But Hiccup never really felt it. _Is it true? Does anyone care?_ Snotlout's beatings kept coming.

"Pl-," Hiccup choked on his voice. "Please stop."

"Fine!" Snotlout said breathing heavily.

Hiccup looked back down at himself. His body was covered in bruises. His nose had swelled and the cut in his eyebrow had stopped. But, his lip hadn't stopped.

"Rope!" Snotlout ordered and he tied it around Hiccup's wrists. The twins laughed manically as they dragged him over to a tree and tied him up. He was deep in the forest.

"Maybe someone will find you. Or maybe not." Snotlout laughed and walked away, Hiccup dangling from a tree. "If I find any of you helping him, you will be next."

XXX

Hiccup had been there for hours, his previous self, had fallen unconscious. Apparently, he didn't have to do exactly what the memory did. He just couldn't change anything. He didn't have any control.

It was now night. Loud growling erupted from behind him, but nothing happened. It sounded oddly familiar. He scanned around. A pair of emerald green eyes peered out into the night at his unconscious form. It stepped forward. Hiccup saw the black as night scales and connected two and two. A Nigh Fury. Not just any either, Toothless!

The dragon growled in fury and bit the rope. As he started to fall, Toothless caught him and placed him down gently. He began to lick him, but he did not stir. The past Hiccup just lay there and never moved. Again Toothless picked him up, his pupils were as wide as a moon. He placed him gently on his back and started to walk toward the village.

Toothless had the same protective feeling here as he did now. Just like Flash. Again he connected two and two and realized, that this was the reason Toothless didn't kill him. They reached the edge of the forest and Toothless slid Hiccup off his back. He backed deeper into the shadows and watched.

A man came running towards the forest. At first, he thought it was Gobber, but then he didn't see the peg leg/hand. It was Bucket.

"Mulch! Mulch! Com' 'ere!" he shouted.

"What do you-That's Stoick's boy. What 'appened? Bucket…What did ya do?" Mulch accused.

"Nothin'! I found him 'ere like this." Bucket defended himself.

"Quick, Quick! Bring 'im to Gothi. I'll get Stoick."

Suddenly a whole crowd of people gathered. They started asking questions like "What happened?" "Who did this?" "It was a dragon!".

"CLEAR AWAY FROM MY SON!" A voice boomed out. Stoick broke through the crowd and rushed toward Hiccup's limp body. "Son."

Hiccup smiled, realizing that he was wrong. When something did happen, the village did actually care. He glanced at the forest. The same two green eyes were peering out, watching his past form with intent and worry. What Viggo didn't realize was that there was a good part to this story. He was always meant to be different. Nothing could really break him.

XXX

Viggo watched with a smile at his two subjects before him. One going through torture for what she had done, and the other going through something…else. They had taken the Changewing out and soon, it would be time for Viggo to do a little mental torture. He let a laugh spill past his lips. Ohhh-Hooo. This was certainly going to get good.

* * *

 **POOR HICCUP. So I know I made Snotlout seem like a complete and total jerk(more than he is) but it had to be that way. So...until next time. Review, Follow, Fav.**

 **Windrider340 signing out**


	14. Merry Snoggletog (Not So Much)

**Hello everybody! I have in an incredibly happy mood these past few days. For Christmas I finally got a Toothless stuffed animal! YAY ME! I would have updated sooner but I was in Washington DC for a few days wihtout a working computer.  
** **I would like to thank jason43123 for the follow and Flora Dagian for the follow and fav.  
As some have requested, I switched back to the Riders at the Edge. Enjoy CH 14**

* * *

Astrid sighed loudly as she laid back on Stormfly. She was getting very frustrated with what they were finding: Nothing. No word on where Hiccup, Toothless, and that other girl were. It was like Viggo took them and disappeared off the face of the Archipelago.

"AARRGGHH!" She screamed letting it overwhelm her. Heather glanced her way. They had just come back from another unsuccessful mission. These days were spent with flying around and capturing Dragon Hunter bases to interrogate them. They had tried to follow the Terror, but it had collapsed to tired to go on. So they rested and then the next morning, the Terror was gone.

"Astrid, it's almost Snoggletog! We should go back to Berk. Be with our families!" Heather told her calmly.

"NOO!" The rest of them shouted in sync.

"If we do then we have to tell Stoick why Hiccup isn't with us." Astrid explained quickly.

"I am not dealing with that mess." Snotlout visibly shuddered.

"Don't forget the fact that he'll go out looking for Hiccup." Tuff said.

"And get himself, Hiccup, and the other rider killed!" Ruff finished.

 _Gods why can't they remember her name!_

Heather nodded and Astrid gave another frustrated sigh and she soared off ahead of the gang.

All this talk about Hiccup was making her upset and she didn't want anyone to see the tears streaming down her face. Only Hiccup had ever seen her cry. Oh she missed him. It had been months…3 to be exact. When she found Viggo and Ryker, they would face her wrath.

And the girl…Vennessa. She was nice and she saw her, Heather, and Vennessa becoming friends. She would also be a great asset to the team the way she moved in one, swift movement with her sword. It was something she had trouble with. Oh and the dedication she had shown to the team and the bond with her dragon. She was like a girl Hiccup.

 _No matter what, I'll get them back!_ Astrid shouted to herself.

She made it back to Dragon's Edge before the others. They had decorated with their dragons for Snoggletog and they even put up a giant tree, the only place that wasn't decorated was Hiccup's. She wandered her way over and opened his hut.

Before she made her way up stairs, she cast her gaze around. She saw the sketches for Inferno and new additions for it and a few papers for some other inventions. Then she laid eyes on his desk. It was a lot like the one back at the Forge on Berk, except this one was a little bigger. She walked over to it. Scattered all over were drawings of all their dragon encounters, things from the Dragon Eye, new inventions, but more surprisingly, colorful sketches of the riders all together and with their dragons.

She picked a folded one up of the twins. She remembered that time. The twins were fighting and had rolled gotten caught-somehow-in a tree…still fighting. Barf and Belch was in a knot-literally. She unfolded it a little and saw the rest of them all laughing and crying hysterically on the ground while Toothless trying to pull the two apart and out of the tree.

She sorted through more and what she saw next took her breath away. It was one of her and Hiccup together. The picture was so life-like. Her eyes were the perfect shade of blue and they almost seemed to sparkle. The way the wind was blowing in the picture cast her braided hair back. Her smile was so real the way it looked. And then there was Hiccup.

His emerald green eyes were squinted as he laughed in the picture. His head was tossed back revealing his freckles, with his shaggy hair falling. A smile was perched on Astrid's lips as she gazed down at it. And then she flipped it over.

On the back there was something written:

 _To Astrid,_

 _Merry Snoggletog Milady! I drew this a long time ago. I don't know if you recognize the scene but it was when we first left. It was the night on Deathsong Island. You made me laugh when I couldn't rest and in the end, we fell asleep on each. And then I woke up a few hours later to a punch in the arm and a realization that it was still dark. You had said, "Hiccup! We shouldn't have fallen asleep together like that," and stormed off to Stormfly. I hope you like it and Merry Snoggletog again._

 _Hiccup._

One lone tear slide down her face and landed on the writing smudging it and leaking through. She clutched the picture to her chest and sank to the floor sobbing as the others came in. They gather around her and Heather wrapped her in a hug. Soon everyone joined in.

A few minutes past of them in this hug until Astrid wiped away her tears and smiled at them. It was like they were one big happy family, just missing the father. They got up and she saw a few tears leaking out of Heather's and Fishlegs's eyes, the twins clutching each other being over dramatic about their crying and Snotlout sniffling.

"Thanks guys." She smiled.

"We all miss him Astrid!" Heather chided. She punched her blonde friend lightly, "Don't ever forget that."

"And…You don't have to be Astrid 'Fearless' Hofferson all the time," Ruff said bluntly. "You can be Astrid 'Who Has Emotions' Hofferson!"

The others nodded and then they left Astrid alone again, knowing this was her time to think. She wandered her way up the stairs and to his room. She knew she shouldn't go in but it didn't really matter.

His room was small and in good order and his sheets were tucked neatly at his pillow. His dresser was decorated with a few more drawings of Toothless this time. Smiling, flying, wagging his tail, gazing longingly into the sky, anything you name it.

Hiccup had another desk in here, this one more cluttered. She saw more drawings of Toothless with tail and wing measurements and improvements for both his and Toothless's prosthetics. There were also a few notebooks strewn across it and She picked on up. Opening it, she saw countless facts upon facts about dragons. New and old. She grabbed the other's and saw about the same thing.

A large yawn took over her and she looked outside. It was dark out and she should probably be at dinner. Placing the notebook down, she ran out and closed the door.

* * *

XXX

After dinner was finished, Fishlegs had an announcement, "So I know that it is not Snoggletog, but I figured we should lighten the mood some with gifts"

He brought out a little present, "Heather this is for you. Seeming as we spent so much time writing back and forth, I got you some more paper and ink!"

"Oh it's perfect Fishlegs! Thank you!" She got up and planted a kiss on his cheek. He on the other hand blushed tomato red and fainted!

After everything was done, Astrid got a special axe from Heather, a notebook from Fishlegs, a face full of Monstrous Nightmare gel from the twins, and a Kiss Snotlout for Free card from...well it explains itself! But none of them could beat Hiccup's present to her. Astrid brought it out and clutched it to her chest. She brought her knees up and closer to her body as the others finished with their gifts.

Heather walked over and sat next to her.

"I know something is bugging you. Is it Hiccup and Vennessa?"

"Mainly Hiccup, but I feel bad for Vennessa. How long do you think she's been on her own?" Astrid asked her.

"Since she was very young. I don't know before 7 most likely."

Astrid nodded. "I just wish he were here. They both were!" Astrid sighed knowing they would find the two someday soon.

"Er...guys?" Tuff called.

"What?!" Heather snapped.

"Guys?! I think he is!" Tuff shouted.

Everyone rushed towards him as they heard a Night Fury. Nonetheless one with a blazing red tail fin!

What is happening?!

* * *

 **This is not exactly what you think. In about 2-3 chapters you'll figure out what is happening. The next chapter will go back to Vennessa. So thanks for reading this chap. hope you liked it and remember to Review, Follow, and Fav.  
Off I go! Windrider340**


	15. Hiccup's Mind Pt 2

**Helloooo fans! I'm back and still happy. It is taking a little tome for me to update because I have I'm in a musical and we have rehearsal almost everyday. I have made a new fanfic called A Great Sacrifice. Fell free to check it out! Although, I'm taking a small break to plan it out. If you have any ideas I'm open. I know I said that it would be Vennessa but it is actually Hiccup's mind. Also. I'm too lazy to check over this chapter so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **Thank you to animaniacsqueen for the follow and fav on the story.**

 **So here is Chapter 15.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I own Nothing but my characters Flash and Vennessa!**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT!: This chapter has a little bit of gore. If you don't appreciate death, don't read. Skipp to the AN at the bottom and I'll give an overview.**

Hiccup smiled that he couldn't be tortured by this memory. He never knew that Toothless had rescued him all those years ago. That was why he wasn't killed back when he freed Toothless. He couldn't kill the boy he had saved.

"My, Hiccup. Do you really think I'd be so naive as to show you a good memory...by mistake? Granted I didn't know that your precious dragon had saved you but, it worked perfectly anyway." Viggo's voice drifted through his head. Hiccup struggled to wake himself up. "It's useless boy. Just like you were all those years ago."

Hiccup growled. "What are you trying to do Viggo?"

"Show you just how useless you really are. And forever will be!" Viggo laughed.

In an instant, the scene changed. He was now standing with chains around him on Berk. But it was hardly recognizable. There were flames and fire everywhere and the land was barren. The yells and shouts of people grew louder and loud. Then came the worst sound of all., the cries of dragons in pain. He covered his ears with his chained hands cringing away from it.

This was like his worst nightmares all wrapped into one.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed his leg and he fell to the ground. Hiccup kicked out and the hands released him as Hiccup scrambled backward. In front of him was a man, who looked oddly like Spitelout except half his face was burned and his arms and hands were charred.

Hiccup screamed in terror. A Nadder came crashing down suddenly next to him. It was injured and its win was horribly broken. He scrambled back even further away from it and the look-a-like Spitelout.

"Hic-ccup…" The man said. It was Spitelout. "Where-we-re-y-you? Why-Why-di-d-you-l-leave-us?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Hiccup's voice was shaking. Two hand roughly grabbed his shoulders and he was hoisted in the air suddenly. He was dropped again to his knees to be facing Viggo and Ryker.

"You see Hiccup. You could have stopped all of this. Even the death of your own friends." Viggo was smirking and Hiccup hated it.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't you see Hiccup! Look around you! This," He gestured behind him then turned back to me. "Is _all your_ fault."

"NO! I would never let this happen. My friends and I would never let Berk down."

"Your friends?!" He laughed. "Are all dead!"

Hiccup's eyes widened as he spun around. Sprawled across the ground were the limped, bloody, burned bodies of his team. There dragons were laid to rest loyally by their riders. Hiccup's shoulders slumped down and he brought himself down on his hands. Tears came to his eyes and his shoulders shook.

"Your LYING!" He screamed.

"You brought this all on yourself." Ryker finally spook up. "But we saved the best for last.

Hiccup's head shot up and he spun around. A guard dragged in a struggling girl. The girl who Hiccup just happened to love.

"Astrid!"

The guard tossed Astrid roughly to Ryker. He caught her wrists and pushed her onto her knees. She picked up her head and stared at Hiccup.

The gag slipped off her mouth and she whispered out a few words, "Oh Hiccup. How could you?"

Before Hiccup could answer, Ryker shoved his sword through Astrid's chest. Hiccup watched the life drain from her eyes and she fell forward.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup kicked out at Viggo, who was holding him, and ran to Astrid. He grabbed hold of her. He struggled to break the chains. He turned back to the two Dragon Hunters. "What is the point? Killing off everyone so there is no one to stand in your way?"

"No. Just make those who have made foolish mistakes suffer." Viggo's laugh rang out again. "And that would be you. And the only way to truly do that is to show you your biggest fear."

"I don't believe you!" Hiccup spat. This was all fake, just a figment of his own imagination coming to life because of a stupid Changewing. But, it all seemed too real. He let his shoulders slump a little in defeat. He clutched Astrid a little closer to his chest fighting back hos tears.

"I would never let this happen. If I could have stopped this, then I must have known this was coming. I wouldn't have let them risk their lives like this." Hiccup reasoned.

"And yet you didn't." It was a different more gruff voice. Hiccup spun around to be facing his father, looking disappointed. "I can't believe you did nothing. I'm disappointed in you." He turned to Viggo. "I've got the last of the dragons rounded up for you. Take them away. Along with this useless boy."

Hiccup inhaled sharply. "Dad?!"

"You. I don't want to see you again. You abandoned the village in their time of need." Stoick turned away. This time Ryker laughed.

Hiccup clutched the dead girl even closer to his chest as Ryker took a step toward him.

As Hiccup was about to say something, a plasma blast drowned out his words. He glanced up expecting to see Toothless. Instead, he saw a hooded girl with a glimmering sword held above her head riding Toothless, with another Night Fury next to her.

"Do not take another step toward him or face the wrath of the Night Fury." She screamed. With two pats to the side of Toothless's head, she landed on the ground. She turned to Hiccup and he saw the sparkling emerald eyes and a sprig of blonde hair. Vennessa.

"Nice of you to join us." Ryker charged at her and she parried the blow while sidestepping. He stumbled forward slightly, not expecting that quick of a move. She turned around behind him and matched his sword blow for blown. Ryker was getting frustrated and his moves were becoming sloppy. He made the mistake of thrusting for a downward blow and he tripped forward a few paces. Vennessa took that time to raise up the hilt and smash it down on his head.

Vennessa's gaze darted around for Viggo but he must have disappeared. Instead, she rushed over to Hiccup.

"Are you O.K? Hurt at all?" She asked worriedly.

"Not physically. Just mental." He sighed and laid Astrid gently on the ground. He stood up and Vennessa raised her sword and cut the chains. He hugged himself and let a few tears fall.

"This," He gestured around to the destruction. "Is all my fault. All of it."

"No! Its not. This is _Viggo's_ fault. He caused it in retaliation to you. It was his choice, his actions, his people, who did all of this."

"All because of me!" He shouted at her. He didn't know what to feel anger, loss, hopelessness. He glanced at Vennessa to see hurt in her eyes. But that changed as she planted a quick kiss on his lips. It wasn't like boyfriend girlfriend kiss. More of a brother-sister sort of kiss. She smiled.

"You are the closest thing I have to a brother. I will not let you blame yourself for something that _monster_ did." Hiccup smiled back at her and embraced her.

Suddenly, two loud screeches of pain echoed out. They both turned to see Viggo kill Flash. Toothless was on the ground next to him. His breathing was labored and Hiccup knew there was no saving him. On the other hand, Vennessa howled out and rushed at Viggo. That was exactly what he wanted.

He dodged the rage-filled girl and swung the broadside of the sword at her. It struck her back and she fell onto the ground.

"I'll do you a favor and let you experience no pain. You were a very noble warrior." Viggo snarled. He raised the sword much like Vennessa did with Ryker, and smashed the hilt on her head. Her body jolted them laid still. He moved around and picked up her discarded sword. Hiccup saw what he was planning on doing and moved to intercept him. But Hiccup was too late.

Viggo moved the sword swiftly through the air. Vennessa's body twitched twice and Hiccup heard her let out a breathe of air. Her last ever. Hiccup screeched at Viggo and then dropped to the ground feeling faint.

This was exactly what Viggo wanted. And he had won. Hiccup was broken. His friends all gone. His father abandoned him…again. Astrid, his only love, killed before his own eyes. His best friend, the only one who was there for him, dying. And Vennessa, the tortured girl, who struggled through, was gone. At least she was with her family in Valhalla.

He let the tears fall. He was officially defeated, broken, lost. Viggo had gained contol of him. Shown him what would really happen if Hiccup didn't do as he was told.

XXX

Viggo watched with a smirk of satisfaction as Hiccup's eyes snapped open. They were dulled more of a dark forest green. He had gotten to Hiccup and drained him of his happiness. Hiss whole demeanor had now changed. Viggo had a hold over Hiccup and something to hold over his head.

* * *

 **O.K so basically, Hiccup saw his worst nightmare of all of his friends dying, Astrid dying, his dragon dying, Vennessa dying, his father leaving him, and Viggo winning. His mind was broken and shattered, and even though he does not agree with Dragon Hunting, he will do what Viggo tells him to. His whole personality has changed and he is no longer the boy we see in RTTE!**

 **Remember** **to Review, Follow, and Fav.  
Bye-Windrider340**


	16. Vennessa's Mind Prt 2

**Hello! Writers block is still with me, but it has cleared enough for me to finish this chapter.  
**

 **First off I have a few things to say about the last chapter. *shoots very mildly angry look to a guest*  
** **Hiccup and Vennessa have gone through mental torture. This has weaken them and therefore subdued their mind. It wasn't a nightmare, but his worst dream played before him. That breaks a person down more than you could ever know.  
Sorry about that. So, here is the next part of Vennessa's mind. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Vennessa wished so desperately that she could turn around and run away. But that was not happening. On the outside, her steps were confident and determined. On the inside she was dragging on.

"Release us this instant!" The young Viggo called.

"In your dreams! You'll get out…eventually!" She laughed before disappearing onto the deck.

Her gaze cast around looking for Agar. Instead she heard a loud pitiful whine of a dragon. She edge her way closer, hesitant this was a trap. She reached the middle of the deck when suddenly, a trap door exploded right next to her and a dozen dragons shot out. All tied to chains.

"Attack her!" Agar voice drifted out commandingly from somewhere. Every dragon eye turned her way. They looked to her, the girl with a sword.

 _Oh Thor, you've got to be kidding me!_

"No!" Vennessa yelled. She lifted up her sword to throw it away, but the dragons didn't see it that way. A dark blue Nadder was the first to react. It shot multiple spines at her and she ducked out of the way.

"AGAR! REALEASE THEM!" She screamed angrily while dodging a Gronkle. He just laughed maniacally. She let out a screech of fury and brought the sword down on the chain. It did nothing but buckle.

 _Of course! Iron sword against dragon proof cables!_

"You won't win this one." Agar smirked, while walking out of a shadowed corner of the ship. He leaned back to whisper something in one of the guard's ears. The guard nodded and ran off below deck.

Vennessa snapped her attention back to the angry dragons. She knew what was coming next. The past her threw the sword to the side and lowered herself to the ground. The dragons roared angrily but did nothing further except land.

Agar roared furious that the dragons were doing nothing to aid him. Vennessa got up and walked towards the dragons. She held out both hands and removed some of her armor. They calmed considerably and a few Gronkles allowed her to remove the chains. The other dragons accepted her and while she was undoing the chains they protected her.

"YOUR ALL IDIOTS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE! REAL THE CHAINS BACK IN!" Agar erupted. "AND GET ME THAT BLASTED DRAGON!"

She was on the last dragon. The dark blue Nadder, when he exploded. He was spooked and he shot some spines wildly. One flew straight at her and it scratched across her arm, making a deep cut but not enough to inject too much poison.

Her hand flew to her arm and she stumbled in pain. The Nadder fled to the sky without even casting a second glance at the ship. Agar came charging at her in that moment of weakness and she was knocked back by a kick. She skidded a few feet away and stumbled up fleeing. She looked around desperately for a sword but Agar had the one she was using.

She dodged another kick and punch when a familiar coo sounded from behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Vennessa spun around to see her Flash wrapped in chains. Anger filled her eyes as she watched a guard raise a sword against him.

Vennessa turned around and kicked Agar right where he shouldn't be kicked. He dropped to his knees whining slightly. She grabbed the sword from Agar and let out a war cry charging at the gaurd.

He was shaking a little in fear but stood his ground. Vennessa on the other hand had angry written all over her face. She round house kicked him on the side of his head and used a sweep kick to knock him to the ground.

She slammed the hilt of the sword onto his head. "That's for threatening to hurt flash!" She told him even though they were unconscious.

Flash cooed again and she placed a hand on his head. "Hang on boy. I've got you!"

She swung the sword down and it snapped his chains in two. She ripped the muzzle off his jaw, her temper going down a little. She searched his saddle and found her sheath. "Can't believe they would be such idiots as to not take a sword off ya!"

Vennessa pulled herself onto Flash's saddle and gave him a quick hug. "Let's go."  
Flash's wings spread out wide and he leapt into the air. Vennessa let out a sigh of relief. But it was short lived. Two chains shot through the air. One wrapped around Vennessa's waist while the other wrapped around Flash's wings. With a sharp tug, Vennessa was pulled roughly off Flash and the two were pulled apart.

Vennessa hit the deck with a visible Thud as Agar's evil laugh rang out. She struggled violently the pull the chain off her as Agar crept toward her, sword raised. She glanced quickly at Flash and saw him being subdued by the guards while he was struggling desperately to get to her. She looked back toward Agar who was now inches away from her. She gave up knowing there was no hope. She was too deeply tangled.

"Can't you take mercy on the poor girl whose family and village you destroyed?" She said desperatly.

"They needed to be taken out or else they would have become just to powerful. Now for you before its too late." He laughed and raised the sword higher. She closed her eyes and in those fleeting moment something remarkable happened. She remembered everything that had happened between her and Flash and all the fights she had with Agar. Her temper flared higher than ever and a loud bang rang out.

Vennessa opened her eyes to find her arms in front of her face holding the sword between her palms. Said sword was no dripping between her hands and the chains the were around her were now in a puddle. She released the sword and it feel to the ground in a silver mush. She grabbed her sword and with a flick of her wrist it was coated in blue-white flames. She pushed her palm outwards toward Agar who was knocked down by the invisible force. A pained whining was coming from somewhere as if something were being drained but she ignored it.

He crept backwards deathly afraid of the changed Vennessa. Finally he hit the side of the deck and with nowhere to go, a demonic smile played across her lips.

Everyone on the ship remained deathly quiet while the enraged girl stalked toward their leader. Her hair was flying behind her even though a breeze wasn't blowing. And, wherever she stepped small flames appeared.

"Agar Grimborn...it is time for you to pay for your crimes against dragons!" She raised the flaming sword above her head and plunged it into Agar's chest. The flames spread up and consumed his whole body and with a blinding flash, all that was left was a pile of ashes.

"NOO!" The Grimborn brothers shouted, coming to their senses.

The real Vennessa feel to her knees. She had never wanted to see this memory again. Meanwhile in the memory, Vennessa looked at her hands. _What just happened? Did I kill Agar?_

She looked at her flaming sword and gasped. Did she use magic? And from where? The pitiful whining was coming from Flash. A thought clicked in her head. She got her powers from dragons. She drained dragons of their essence and fire.

"Wh-I don't want this!' she said to no one in particular. She wasn't a killer and yet here she killed Agar. She was beginning to breathe heavily and was starting to hyperventilate. Black spots crept into her vision as the anger drained from her body. Flash ha stopped whining and was regaining his strength quickly. She dropped to her knees as the blackness moved farther into her sight. Flash ran to her and nudged her. As the black shoved farther into her vision, Flash picked her up and struggled into the sky, leaving behind this horrid memory.

* * *

Vennessa heard a voice in her head. It was calling out to her, begging her to listen.

"Vennessa." It sang.

She knew this voice. It was the same one that called her into this stupor. She struggled to get away from it.

"Vennessa listen to me loud and clear."

It changed now. Lower more menacing. Like...Viggo. Of course.

"Are you listening to me?" Vennessa didn't need this.

"Listen to me carefully. You will do as I say. Every last thing."

No. She wouldn't. Viggo wouldn't win.

"Everything. You have lost control. Nothing is yours anymore. Memories. Feelings. Movement. Information."

He was planting this in her head. She tried to shake it off but she was still trapped in her own mind. She struggled pleading with herself not to listen. But her mind had always been weak. That's what happened when she was sick. It was always weak. She was exceptionally smart but when it came to mind tricks, she would never escape it.

"Vennessa. You will keep your memories but you shall not speak to another person. Not unless I tell you. You will be free only on my command."

Please oh dear Thor no! She felt this command implant itself in her head. And it came with searing pain. It sliced through her head like a lightning bolt. The pain began to wake her up and she felt herself drift back to reality.

"And one more thing." A laugh came with it. "Your partially blind."

* * *

 **Boom! Didn't expect that. Vennessa is magic. And Viggo commands her. Wasn't planning on that but it ended up that way. She doesn't use it because well I guess you figured it out. I would like a huge shout-out to MoontrancedRiptide who helped me figure out what to do with Vennessa. She is blind because of the flash the Changewing emitted. Of course Viggo planned for this.**

 **This story probably wont go that much longer...or maybe it will. I have two plans. I'll update soon. You'll finally figure out exactly whats happening back at Dragon's Edge! Remember to Review, Follow, and Fav!  
Bye-Windrider340**


	17. Blind and Controlled

**Hey everybody. You'll be getting more chapters quicker now. I've decided to start writing in a notebook at school and then typing it. The chapters that I've been writing have been much longer since I started writing in it so that makes me happy.**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter.**

 **Here is chapter 17.**

 **Just a Disclaimer: I own Nothing but Vennessa!**

* * *

Vennessa's eyes blinked open. She could feel that the chains and leather binding her were slightly melted. She also felt Hiccup stirring and 2 other presences in the room. Then everything hit her

Viggo's voice in her head. His prying on her thoughts. He exploited her weak mind and took control. She couldn't speak. She couldn't _see_ for Thor's sake! What could possibly happen now?!

"Release the girl." Viggo said. She could hear the smirk in it. What was weird was that she thought if you were blind you would see black. No it was completely white…like clouds. And…she was seeing _shadows_. Faint but still there.

She heard a click and winced as she felt the leather and metal peel off her bare skin.

"Vennessa?" Hiccup whispered as a shadow slipped away. She turned her head slightly toward him. Unless Viggo had given her a specific instruction, like no speaking, she had a small amount of free movement. "Vennessa…are you O.K?"

As she went to nodded, Viggo spoke first. "Come here Vennessa."

Vennessa stood involuntarily and walked toward Viggo's voice.

"Vennessa?" Hiccup called out warily. Something was hidden in his voice.

"Pay no mind to him Vennessa." Viggo's voice drifted over her. Her body stiffened at the next command. "Fight, Ryker."

Viggo hand her the hilt of a sword. She knew that familiar feel of it against her palm and her fingers slid into the groves. It was her sword. The thought of what Viggo wanted her to do washed over her. No. No way in Hel would she do it. She wouldn't let Viggo do that.

A mighty war cry broke her thoughts as Ryker charged at her. Adrenaline rushed through her and her other senses came to life. She feel things and vibrations around her, hear every step and breathe everyone took, and smell and taste everything in the air. That out Ryker at the disadvantage.

Ryker's steps were overconfident and the way he moved was on the sloppy side. She took a low defensive stance, not even realizing that it was Viggo's command making her fight and raise her adrenaline and not her. As Ryker got closer, she sweep-kicked his left leg as he picked up his right one. Surprised Ryker feel to the ground and she knew where he landed. She planted her foot firmly down on Ryker's chest and pointed the sword at his neck. A bead of sweat dripped off his head and to the floor.

"Enough." Viggo stepped in. He laughed as he helped Ryker up. "Don't underestimate your opponent Ryker. Those who are blind can see more than us."

Vennessa relaxed.

"Now my dear Hiccup. Listen to me very carefully." Viggo sneered to him." Vennessa here is mine. I have power…and control over her. You will never have her." Vennessa's fists clenched slightly but that was all she could do. She hated it when people talked about another human being like they were a prize.

There was a gasp from Hiccup and she sensed him hang his head in defeat. It caked his voice, "Nice job."

"Listen to me Vennessa. You are going to take the boy's dragon-Toothless was it-," he mocked, "And attacked Dragon's Edge. Start with their weakest point. Return here."

Vennessa nodded at Viggo's directions.

"Ryker retrieve the dragon and her riding clothes. Vennessa follow." Viggo instructed them.

"What about the boy?" Ryker asked, still on edge.

"I'll get him."

Vennessa followed Ryker out as ordered and he handed him her armor and riding gear. After putting it on, she sheath her sword on her back and followed Ryker again. Behind her, the faint creak of metal could be heard of Hiccup's leg. The click of a lock echoed around the cave and a door swung open. There was a faint groan from one of the dragons. It sounded like Flash. The lights flicked on a small barely audible gasp came from Hiccup.

Vennessa was pushed into the cage, "Your mission has begun Vennessa."

As she took steps forward, the dragons' demeanors changed. She knew they were happy to see her. One struggled up, weighed down by many chains and bounced unsteadily over to her. It was Flash. He nudged her a little wanting comfort but she did nothing. All she wanted to do was reach out to him but there was no way she could. Instead, she kept walking steadily toward Toothless. Said dragon picked up his head and cooed in curiosity.

Her body itself knew what to do and she reached out her hand to the Night Fury. Toothless nuzzled it still curious. Flash gave a sad betrayed whine. The cage door slammed shut as Vennessa began to undo the chains and restraints on Toothless. Hiccup ran to the cage door to tell Toothless something while Viggo and Ryker watched. It must have been visual.

Vennessa climbed up onto the saddle and Flash whimpered again. She missed him and the feel of her saddle. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Hiccup and Flash. Toothless pushed against her guiding hand to go toward the door.

"Go…Trust me." Vennessa listened to Hiccup's voice. It was still defeated. Something invaded her thoughts and pushed them away. Her body stiffened and she had no control. A single thought was in her mind. 'Dragon's Edge.' Her blind eyes hardened.

Viggo opened another cage door on the other side and Toothless reluctantly walked into it. It led to a long, long, dark hallway. He continued walking and soon the little bit of shadow she could see was gone. Just white.

After a little while, a fresh salty hit her face. It stung her lips and only now did she realize how hungry and thirsty she was. She clicked the tail fin into position and Toothless leapt into the air. She was happy to be back in the air, away from Viggo.

The hold slackened on her mind and she had her thoughts to herself. Although, the mission stayed firm in her mind. As the island slid from view, something clicked off.

 _What? My voice maybe?_ She thought hopefully. She tried it, "I'm very sorry Toothless."

She could hear it. She could speak. "YEAH!"

It must be because the mission was stronger in her mind. It would most likely only be to Toothless because once she started the initial attack, she wouldn't be able to,

"Hey Toothless?" Vennessa asked skeptical. He crooned to tell her he was listening. "Did Flash seem to be in pain maybe 30 minutes or so before I came?"

She was pretty sure Toothless had said yes. That was why the chains and leather were melted.

"Tell him I'm sorry."

* * *

XXX

Vennessa sighed, pulling up her black hood. She had talked to Toothless for a little while and it was nice just to express what little she could. But she was disappointed to find that she still couldn't see. It was probably because she was physically blind not because Viggo had stopped it.

Her body tensed again and she knew that Dragon's Edge was coming into range. She felt that the colder breeze had washed in and it was night.

She managed one more sentence, "Not Hiccup's."

Toothless nodded in understanding and moved higher into the skies. That 'something' invaded her thoughts again. She felt it settle on the stables that the dragons were held in. She sent a silent prayer to the gods that none of the dragons were in there. Her shoulders rolled and muscles tensed in preparation. She pulled in closer.

Toothless felt she was ready and after adjusting the position of the tail, dropped into a dive. She heard surprised shouting f\coming from a platform. As the Night Fury's whistle started, more shouting erupted. She pulled herself in closer as Toothless built up his blast.

It slipped through the air as Vennessa ripped open the tail fin. The plasma blast hit its mark dead with a loud, reverberating BOOM! The shock wave hit her full force and she knew there was no way that the stables were still standing. They must be a small smoldering pile of wood.

"MAN THE DEFENSES!" Astrid's voice called out. Toothless glided over the wreckage while Vennessa reached out her hand. Her theory was confirmed.

A whizzing sound pierced the air and she ducked. It soared over her a few moments later. It would have hit her dead on.

"Don't kill him Snotlout!" Astrid yelled,

Vennessa clicked the fin again and Toothless glided up. They weaved through the buildings until claws ripped her off Toothless from behind. Toothless warbled in surprise as he crashed to the ground.

"HICC-Vennessa?" Astrid asked surprised.

"What's she doing here on Toothless and without Hiccup?" Heather asked.

"Are you okay, Babe? Maybe you should come spend Snoggletog with me in my house!" Snotlout annoying voice called.

"I knew she was a blasted Dragon Hunter!" Heather accused matter-of-factly. Vennessa's jaw clenched in frustration. Vennessa could tell that Stormfly had a very lose grip on her. She slipped one of arms out and the right side of her body dropped slightly.

She ripped her other arm out and landed in a crouch on the platform below. She slid her sword out, getting into a ready position. Toothless bounded over and stood beside her. He nuzzled slightly against her back, telling her he would stand by her.

"Where'd she go?" Astrid inquired looking down. Vennessa's sightless green eyes narrowed as they met Astrid's blue. A sudden war cry erupted from behind and she sensed the swing of an axe. Vennessa smoothly swung her sword up and it clashed with the axe letting out a loud clang. She didn't expect the bottom half of an axe to the stomach. It must be Heather.

 _Thanks for the heads up Toothless_ she steeled at thought to herself.

Again and again the weapons clashed and Heather was becoming tired. Vennessa's heightened senses allowed her to know that and she was barley even breaking a sweat. Heather's moves became slower and Vennessa saw an opening. She clipped the top part of the axe-right here it meets the wood-and flung it out of Heather's hands. It embedded itself in the building next to them. She pointed the sword at Heather's next and she prepared a blow.

 _NO!_ She shouted to herself. In her mind it came out as a very, very quiet whisper. A loud explosion rang out as Toothless blasted the building. It knocked the two girls away from each other. Vennessa let her hand drag across the wood to stop her backwards movement.

"The Clubhouse!" Someone yelled angrily.

Toothless growled for her to get on. She obeyed and opened Toothless's tail. Together they took down a few more defenses on their way out. Astrid went to follow but Toothless shot 2 blasts her way to stop her. They sped away from Dragon's Edge.

Vennessa's body unstiffened and she knew that her mission was mostly completed.

"Thanks toothless." She whispered to him quietly as she got her voice back. "Thanks," and a few tears began to fall.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. So Vennessa can speak when she leaves the island but when her mission actually starts no. So that means...I've said to much. She and Toothless destroyed the stables and Clubhouse and almost sent Heather to Valhalla. Remember to Review, Follow, and Fav!**

 **See ya-Windrider340  
**


	18. Plans

**Wow...I didn't die. Its been a long time since I wrote but I'm back. Anyway, I honor of my best friend's birthday, I'm going to be uploading 4 chapters. 2 for this story and 2 for A Great Sacrifice. You can look for them later in the day.  
Thanks to Saphirabrightscale for the for the full follow and fav on the story and me as an author. Also, thanks to ****PhantomKelpieWolf014 for following and favoriting the story and** **Dragonlover07 for favoriting the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup leaned his head back against the bars. Vennessa took Toothless and left. He had been abandoned. And then there was the Changewing. How had he been so weak minded? He just let Viggo win. But every time he thought about it, he saw Astrid and Vennessa lying on the ground.

A cage was opened across the river and something was thrown in. "Pesky girl. Viggo will be back to talk to ya." The guard growled as he walked away.

"Vennessa?" Hiccup said.

Nothing

"Vennessa?" Hiccup called again. What had happened? Something clicked in his mind. She didn't speak when they first woke up, not a word came out when she was fighting, and she gave no verbal commands to Toothless. "Knock twice if you can hear me."

He waited a few seconds, and then came Vennessa's two knocks.

"Twice for yes once for no. Can you speak?"

One knock came. Then a pause and two knocks.

"Sorta?"

Two knocks.

"Can you speak to me?"

One knock.

"How are you enjoying your silent inmate Hiccup?" Viggo said, coming up behind him. He pasted Hiccup some bread and fish through the bars. "Don't worry, the food isn't poisoned."

He scooped water from the river in a jar and handed it to Hiccup. He walked toward Vennessa.

Vennessa growled as Viggo approached.

"How'd the mission go?" Viggo questioned. Vennessa rolled her sightless eyes. "Answer."

"Fine." Sensing the next question, "And we destroyed the stable and clubhouse."

"Great! I'll send Hiccup off next."

"Hiccup!?" She leaped up onto her one good leg.

"Silence!" Viggo's order shocked her body and her jaw clamped shut. "Perfect! Here's some food. Don't you worry; I'll be back for you."

Viggo walked back across the river over his secret bridge toward Hiccup.

"Still good Hiccup? Well fed? Good, good. I have a mission for you Hiccup. I need 5 Gronkles."

"What, so am I your dragon collector now?" Hiccup snapped.

"That's one way to put it. I expect you to be back in a day and a half with the Gronkles. If not, Vennessa will have a few more bruises."

Hiccup shuddered. "When do I go?"

"Now." Viggo snapped his fingers. The whines of a Night Fury could be heard. As it was pulled in front of his cage, Hiccup saw two black tail fins. Flash.

"Your making me take Flash?"

"Yes, more motivation. He," Viggo pointed to the dragon, "Wants to protect her." Viggo smirked as he pointed at Vennessa.

XXX

"How could we be so STUPID!?" Astrid screamed at the wreckage of the clubhouse. "First with Heather on Berk, who just moseyed her way into our group, stole Stormfly, and the Book of Dragons…no offense."

Heather shrugged.

"Now with Vennessa. Hiccup's always too trusting and now we lost him." Astrid's fist slammed down on nothing. Frustrated, she turned around and ran into the woods.

By the time she had finished venting her anger, at least 100 trees had felt her wrath. Stormfly had followed her and listened to her ranting. Now, they were up in the air together. She laid her head on Stormfly's neck and let a few tears fall.

"I just wish he were back. Where could he be?"

Stormfly squawked in comfort. An idea blinked inside her head. Next time Vennessa attacked they would capture her. She would be forced to tell them where Hiccup is.

Thoroughly cooled down, Astrid went back to the other riders and told them her plans.

"But it's not that easy!" Fishlegs stated. "It just can't be that simple. There are too many unforeseen events. I mean she ESCAPED from STORMFLY and almost KILLED HEATHER!"

Astrid's face looked a little crestfallen. But it was filled with determination. "Of course it had kinks. And I'll work it out. I mean, when have Hiccup's plans not been filled with kinks?"

"She's right. Its good but just needs more detail." Heather said. "We'll figure it out."

"And when the next attack comes…we'll be ready." Astrid stated clearly.

* * *

 **I know, I know. Super short chapter. I'm not very proud of it but it was really just a set-up for the next chapter. Remember to Review, Follow, and Fav.**

 **See ya very soon-Windrider340**


	19. Disaster Arises

**Here is the second chapter. Sorry, I broke my promise. But like I said yesterday, it was my friend's birthday and I live in NJ so we got hit by this big snow storm. My friend begged me to hang out so we could mess around in the snow. So here is chapter 19!**

* * *

Vennessa sighed. Her arm and ankle were healing, although she couldn't stand on her ankle without pain and she couldn't really use her arm. And her stomach had a faint scar. Hiccup had been gone a long time even though she had no recollection. He left, she fell asleep, and when she woke up, he still wasn't back.

The guards kept laughing that they couldn't wait to see the punishment she got. There was the click of the lock and she lifted her head toward the sound.

Two different hands grabbed her and hoisted her up.

"Hello Vennessa. Enjoying your stay?" Ryker taunted.

Vennessa rolled her blind eyes.

"Let's go." Ryker told the guards flanking her. They dropped her and then pushed her lightly in the back with the sword. She walked forward. _Guess they don't want to damage the goods. He could just_ command _me to follow him._ She thought.

A heavy wooden door swung open and she was shoved in. Ryker grabbed her arms and clasped them in chains. She began struggling as he waved his hand and she was lifted up the wall. Her legs were then shackled to the wall too.

Ryker cackled as he closed the door. Vennessa pulled her hand down and her wrist popped out. Amazed, she waved it in front of her face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Ryker called.

Vennessa, unsure, slipped her hand back through. The chains slackened and she dropped so her feet were on the ground. Suddenly, the ground shifted as it retracted into the wall. She made the mistake of glancing down.

The floor had slid into the wall and now her feet were dangling by the chains over a pit of darkness. She screamed in fright-well tried to-and tightened her grip on the chains. Because she couldn't see, she had no clue what was waiting for her down there. She squirmed and dislodged a few rocks. She began counting. _1…2…3…4…5!...6!...7!_ Vennessa's breathes came in heavy. Over 7 seconds deep! She clutched the chains harder. She scarped her heals against the wall looking for a foot hold.

"Don't get too comfy!" Ryker cackled.

Vennessa for the first time in a very long time was truly terrified for herself.

XXX

Hiccup desperately wanted to take off the blindfold. But, Viggo had specifically order for him not to take it off. He just didn't like putting his whole trust in a dragon he barely knew. It was one thing while training them but riding them was a whole other story. Every time he reached for it, Flash would growl a threat.

He sighed. Hiccup had gotten 2 Gronkles but he couldn't find another one. Hiccup turned to Flash as he dived to the ground. He grasped the hand holds and held on for dear life.

Flash landed on the earth and Hiccup hopped off the Night Fury. Said dragon nudged him and Hiccup tore off the blindfold.

Looking up, Hiccup saw trees everywhere. He saw dragons in every nook and cranny. There were Nadders playing with each other, Nightmares lounging on the ground, Terrors were stealing each other's food. Hiccup turned to Flash who motioned with his head into the trees. Hiccup followed him to a clearing.

He laughed when he saw the Gronkles. Hiccup, with the other two Gronkles following, approached the group. They were immediately on edge and wary, casting strange glances at the other Gronkles.

He bent down and picked up a rock. Tossing it into the air, a young Gronkle ate it. Hiccup reached out his hand. The Gronkle turned away and retreated slightly toward his group. That's when Flash came out. He walked over to Hiccup looking proud and sat at his side.

Seeing this, the Gronkles expressions changed and they visibly relaxed. Hiccup held out his hand and th young Gronkle nuzzled it. Hiccup began to scratch at its sweet spots until it collapsed on the ground.

"Let's go for a long ride but first…"Hiccup said turning to Flash. "This is or was your home, wasn't it?"

Flash nodded.

"Can you take me to where you live?" Hiccup asked. Flash nodded but he had a look that said we should be getting back. "Fine, maybe next time. Blast that tree."

Hiccup pulled something out of Flash's saddle and spread it on the ground. He then grabbed a piece of charcoal off the wreckage and pulled a stick off a different tree. He attached them with a piece of string form his shirt. He looked down at the paper he had stolen from Viggo and began to write.

 _Astrid and the Riders,_

 _I wish I had more time to write this but I must be heading back to Viggo. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact. I've been locked away in a cage for Thor knows how many months. The only thing I know is that we are deep inside a mountain. I hope this helps._

 _Onto more pressing matters. Do. Not. Harm. Vennessa. Its not her fault at all. She's received the worse end of the deal than me and if I don't get back soon then it'll be worse. I hope to write you back soon. Oh and don't try to contact me._

 _Hiccup_

Hiccup untied his makeshift pencil and used the string to tie the note together. He then placed two fingers in his mouth and let out a short series of whistles. Three Terrors came bumbling out of the trees straight toward Hiccup. He smiled and they landed on the ground in front of him looking eager. Hiccup picked up a purple one-he had always been partial to those-and then tied the note around its leg with another string.

"Bring this to Astrid Hofferson at Dragon's Edge. She is normally followed around by a blue Nadder." The Terror nodded and flew off with his two friends following close behind. Hiccup remounted Flash and motioned for the Gronkles to fly up.

The new Gronkle was hesitant but with coaxing from Flash he was up in the air. Looking up, Hiccup saw the sun was almost ready to set. He began to panic. Hiccup and Flash should have been back at the island by now. He tied the blindfold back around his eyes. Now though, he would have to fly slower, delaying their progress and Vennessa would pay the price.

"You guys have to fly as fast as you can!" Hiccup yelled to the Gronkles even though they couldn't understand him. Flash growled out a few commands to the Gronkles, hopefully telling them to fly fast. The Night Fury took to the sky and began to make their way back to wherever Viggo's hideout is.

XXX

Vennessa's arms were getting extremely sore. She had no clue how long she had been hanging there just that it was a long time. Her right arm was searing with pain and she kept struggling to us it as little as possible.

Vennessa jerked back to attention as she felt her grip loosened and she readjusted it for the millionth time. She rested her head back against the wall, weariness taking over. The cold stone felt good against her aching, sweating body. She sighed in contempt and she felt her body relax.

NO! She wouldn't give up. She had to stay strong for the Hiccup. For Toothless. But most importantly, for Flash. She had no clue how he would go on without her. He loved her and she loved him. All he wanted to do was protect her. She began to remember something:

 _Vennessa was small. She was maybe 10 years old. She had been playing hide and seek with Flash and she was trying to find him. She stumbled on a tail and fell flat on her face. She rolled over and began laughing. Flash's sparkling sapphire blue eyes met her and he laughed._

 _"_ _That's no fair!" Vennessa shouted as she pushed him off. She stood up and got on him. She patted his head and they gently ascended into the air. She smirked as they leveled off and she stood up on his back._

 _He cooed sarcastically and she nudged him. He wavered and she lost her balance falling off him. Flash caught her easily and tossed her into the air. She landed on his back and Vennessa grabbed onto the string she had tied around his neck._

 _The Night Fury's wings opened up wide and he shot off. Vennessa pulled herself in closer as Flash began to do tricks in the air. But the joy was cut short as the sound of dragon fire rang through the air. Vennessa looked to her right and saw a long stream of red hot fire coming toward her._

 _Flash saw it too and turned onto his side to take the impact. Vennessa, who had lifted up her arms to protect her face, fell off and went tumbling to the ground. She yelled in fright as claws dug into her shirt and shoulders. The dragon growled and she was dropped to the ground. She looked up into the blazing eyes of a Monstrous Nightmare._

 _The whistle of a Night Fury rang through the air and a plasma shot hit the dragon square on. The Nightmare tumbled off of her as Flash landed in front of her protectively. Since she had grown up for 6 years with Night Furies she could only understand Flash. But that faded through the years._

 ** _"_** ** _As I've told you before, you shall not harm this human. She is not evil and has never committed any harm to any dragons."_** _Flash growled._

 _The Nightmare growled out a series of replies._

 ** _"_** ** _Her kind?! She is the only one of her kind. She has never done me any harm! If any dragon dares harm her again, you will have to deal with me!"_** _Flash roared outraged. The Nightmare, afraid for its safety fled. Vennessa was shaking on the ground as Flash moved next to her. He nudged her and she looked back at him. He had a protective air around him and he nudged her up._

 _"_ _Does this mean I'm your rider now?" She asked tentatively stoking his snout._

 _"_ _ **You've always been my rider and forever will be."**_ _Flash replied._

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry Flash." She whispered.

Vennessa felt her grip slacken as her body began to give up. Her arms slid down and her wrists caught on the chains. Gravity began to take control and her wrists began to slid out.

 _One._ Her wrists dropped out and she gripped the chains.  
 _Two._ Her fingers began to release their hold.  
 _Three._ Her right arm released its hold and she was only hanging on by a few fingers.  
 _Four._ Her fingers released their hold and she began to fall into the pit.

* * *

 **YAY! We got to see into Vennessa's past. OH NO! Vennessa gave up! Nice cliffhanger if I do say so myself. For all those who read A Great Sacrifice, that'll be updated today and tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to Review Follow and Fav.  
Windrider340**


	20. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

**Hello everyone. I would just like to say that this story is going through a rewrite and it will be deleted. I'm going to name create a whole new story it'll be called something different so just keep watch. I just don't like the way plot is ending up and it isn't where it should be. You can look for this new story/chapters about every Sunday for the next 2 months and then I'll try and update sooner after that. I'm sorry but I hope to talk to you all with the new story Sunday. Thanks for understanding!**

 **Windrider340**


	21. AN2

**Hello everybody! The rewrite will be under a whole new story called The Other RiderV2. Please check it out! Thank you to everyone who supported me and I hope you like this one better, I know I do!**


End file.
